


What Have You Done To Me?

by ScarletR



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Akira is a sweetie pie, Akira is also a lil bit in denial, Akira loves Ryo, Akira realizes that he loves Ryo, Bonding, But he loves Ryo, But that's hardly new, Elements of abo, Feral Akira, Fluff, God Ships It, Hahahah I'm a cruel bitch, Happy Ending, M/M, More smut than I initially intended, Ryo is Satan, Ryo is a lil shit, Ryo is in denial about love, Ryo loves Akira, What should've happened in Ep. 10, but beautiful, but not for long, but not really, completed!, it's painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletR/pseuds/ScarletR
Summary: Akira gaped as Ryo’s skin melted away in a burst of blinding white light. Akira’s vision was flooded by it, and as he gasped, he breathed in the sheer power emanating from Ryo’s transforming body. It shook his bones and made his knees tremble. Everything was white, like Ryo’s clothes, like his hair, like his smooth, perfect skin.The sight did something to him, something he couldn’t name. But it felt like a part of his skull was cracking open, releasing something he didn’t understand. Something brand new, completely foreign. It was dark, and powerful, telling him to kneel. To worship.





	1. What Have You Done To Me?

“You’re human too!”

“Actually, I’m not Akira.” 

Akira gaped as Ryo’s skin melted away in a burst of blinding white light. Akira’s vision was flooded by it, and as he gasped, he breathed in the sheer power emanating from Ryo’s transforming body. It shook his bones and made his knees tremble. Everything was white, like Ryo’s clothes, like his hair, like his smooth, perfect skin.  


The sight did something to him, something he couldn’t name. But it felt like a part of his skull was cracking open, releasing something he didn’t understand. Something brand new, completely foreign. It was dark, and powerful, but Akira couldn’t find the energy to focus on it, too enraptured by the spectacle before him. 

Wings sprouted from Ryo’s body, two from behind his ankles, six from his back, two from his shoulder blades, and two from behind his neck. Each feather shone as white as snow, pure, beautiful. They fluttered magnificently. Ryo’s hair was longer, no longer hanging right over his bright, blue eyes. His golden locks now reached his back and shone gorgeously. His waist was slim and curved like a woman’s. He had women’s breasts, but his face was the same. His sharp jawline was the same, the curve of his lips achingly familiar. 

He’s an angel, thought Akira, who’s knees trembled with the effort of standing. There was something within him, something he was struggling to defy, that was savagely telling him to kneel. To worship. 

But no, he can’t, Akira reasoned, his lip curling. It wasn't fair for him to be so beautiful! 

Ryo’s voice flowed from his mouth, practically music. It was much too alluring to be human. “You see, I’m Satan.” 

Akira froze. 

No, that couldn't be true. Not Ryo. Not cruel, cold, fearless Ryo. Not the Ryo who took him to Sabbath, not the Ryo he grew up with, not the Ryo who grabbed his hand and dragged him into peril. Not Ryo. 

Tears flowed from Akira’s eyes. 

But it was. It was his Ryo. 

Ryo continued, standing confidently with his new form. “I challenged the icy cold God some time ago. I was banished from heaven, wandering the dark universe and came to this land long before humans existed.” Ryo continued long after that, spouting on and on about demons, as if they were better than humans, better than everyone Akira had ever loved. 

The betrayal stung like nothing he’d ever experienced before. 

A part of him wanted revenge. Bloody, painful, violent revenge. He wanted to rip the wings off Ryo’s perfect body and sink his teeth into his throat. And yet… simultaneously he wanted to do the later for a completely different reason. 

Akira growled lowly, shaking his head. He clutched Miki’s skull closer to his chest. 

She’d been kind, sweet, caring, compassionate. Everything Ryo wasn’t. Akira remembered her light-hearted laugh, her bright, loving eyes. Arkia bit back a sob as he remembered her mutilated body. The bloody, destroyed remains of who he considered to be family. 

Akira could feel Ryo’s eyes on him. They were brighter than before, which Akira previously thought was impossible. 

The urge to kneel, to venerate, to worship grew as Ryo continued to stare at him. It made Akira’s shoulders twitch, and he clenched his teeth. His chest rumbled, and he savagely dug his talons into his own body, deciding that pain was the best distraction from his primal urges. 

“Stop looking at me,” growled Akira. His voice rumbled through his chest, an unintentional show of power. 

He stared back down at Miki’s severed head, tears still streaming down his face. She had been perfect, not Ryo, Akira reasoned. But he had never felt the need to touch her like how he did now with Ryo. His fingers had never twitched with the urge to reach out for her. Yes, he had always been protective of her, but he never truly tried to get closer to her. He had never taken the steps towards being more than just a friend. More than just a brotherly figure. 

Why? Akira asked himself.

She had clearly become at least somewhat enamored with him since becoming Devilman. He had caught her many time staring at his newly defined chest. She had been impressed by his newfound bravery, his newfound charm, and the sharp angles of his face. And like always, she loved the compassionate side of his personality that remained despite his many other changes. 

Why had he never tried to seal the distance between them?

Akira caressed the cheek of her decapitated head, aware that his every move was being watched. 

Ryo was displeased by Akira’s open affection for his dead companion. The pathetic human. Akira was better than her, better than all the humans combined, that’s why Ryo decided to save him. That’s why Ryo lured him here. They’d be together forever now, with an eternity to look forward to. 

“Akira,” said Ryo, “humans are going to perish, so you have no choice but to live with us. “ 

Ryo’s voice was too soothing, too smooth. It rolled off his tongue like chocolate, like liquid gold. Akira clutched at his head, pulling at his dark hair, stomping down thoughts that were rapidly clouding his mind. 

Kneel, demanded something withing him. Worship, venerate. 

Akira snarled at the mental imagery spawned by those words. 

Visions of what it’d be like to lick up the column of Ryo’s throat. What it’d be like to bite his hip bones and latch onto his neck as Ryo’s milky white thighs wrapped around his waist, trembling. He snarled at the imagery of savagely pinning Ryo’s beautiful wings to the floor and running his fingers through the soft-looking feathers. His mouth salivated at the thought of grabbing the base of those wings and squeezing them between his fingers as Ryo arched his back and screamed in pleasure. 

Ryo could sense the mental battle raging inside Akira’s mind. The brunette's eyes were wide, and he was pulling at his hair, snarling like a beast. Saliva pooled at the base of his incisors, and his muscles spasmed with the effort of keeping still. His face was flushed, and he was panting, attempting to control himself. 

Akira’s knees finally buckled, and he struggled to breathe. He pulled at his hair with one hand and held Miki’s head against his heaving chest with the other. “What are you doing to me?” he asked, his voice barely above a rumble. 

It all suddenly clicked in Ryo’s mind. 

Oh.

Akira stared at the pleased flush spreading across Ryo’s pale cheeks and a growl erupted from his chest without his permission. It only made Ryo flush harder, his blue eyes much too smitten. His eyelashes fluttered, and he took a step closer. 

“Oh, Akira, let’s live in the new world together.” A smile bloomed across Ryo’s face and Akira’s pupils expanded, enveloping his brown irises. Ryo’s voice had been dripping in happiness, in hope. 

It was delicious. 

Akira growled at himself. How could Ryo possibly think he'd be forgiven? Akira froze, realizing that yes, Ryo had every right to believe that. 

Every wrong Ryo had ever done to him had always been easily forgiven. Akira never dwelled on hatred, on anger. It just wasn’t him. He forgave Ryo for turning him into a Devilman, he forgave him for killing innocents, he forgave him for putting him in danger, he always forgave. 

But this? This was too far. 

“The world is gone,” growled Akira. “There is no place to call home.” No Miki, no friends, no family, no civilians. Everyone was gone. Everyone was dead.

“We have each other, we have hell.” Ryo opened his arms wide, his pale, glowing skin put proudly on display. “Come, Akira!” 

Akira snarled. 

Hurt him, take him, urged two seperate parts of himself.

“You know what you’re doing to me!” accused Akira, heaving with the effort of restraint. 

Yes, Ryo did. He was aware of the temptation he was causing by displaying himself so grandly. Take the bait, Ryo’s mind purred. He was there for the taking. 

It took an extreme amount of effort to look away from Ryo’s form. His gorgeous legs, his slim waist, his protruding collar bone, the long marble skin of his neck. All he could think about was drowning himself in the sight before him. He wanted to drive himself deep into Ryo’s soft body and listen to the music coming out of Ryo’s mouth. Akira imagined much, much more and he was barely able to pull himself out of his fantasies in time to dig his claws into the ground, planting himself firmly in place. Ryo’s crystal blue eyes pierced through him and Akira felt as if the blonde could read his mind, his primal desires. 

“Akira,” soothed Ryo, the wings behind his ankles flapping elegantly as he stepped closer to Akira’s twitching body. “Your instincts are what guide you. They will always bring you to me.” 

Akira shook his head passionately. “They’re not me.”

Kiss him. Mark him. Fuck him. 

“I merged you with the champion Amon for this very reason. They’re both yours and Amon’s urges.” Ryo’s cheeks flushed again. “They will bring you home. To me.” 

“I will never forgive you!” screamed Akira, holding onto his anger like a lifeline. “You destroyed everything!” 

Akira claws were itching to kill. He wanted to destroy demons, he wanted to rip them apart with his bare hands. He wanted to feast upon the fears of those who dared hurt his family, his friends, the people he loved. His teeth ached, and his skin felt too hot, too heated. 

Akira heaved. “I will defeat you!” 

Ryo shook his head. “The humans were weak; their extinction was inevitable.” 

“You’re so full of shit!” screamed Akira, finally forcing himself onto his feet.  
The ground beneath them shook and a deep crack erupted in the Earth, separating them. A Devilman and the Devil himself standing only feet from one another. Akira looked away, clenching his jaw in anger. 

“I saved you, Akira. Your life belongs to me.” 

Akira’s canines expanded, and his claws grew longer. His shoulders widened in fury. “You outed me to the whole world! You caused the death of billions of people! You caused the death of Miki, of her entire family!” 

For the first time during their conversation Ryo’s lip curled in disgust. “Your compassion for that girl has always been a weakness of yours.” 

“She was innocent!” 

“Innocence has no place in this world. It all dies out eventually.” 

Akira took a threatening step closer, but Ryo remained where he was, unmoving. Ryo’s blue eyes wandered over the volume of Akira’s black hair, the muscles in his abdomen, the strength in his arms and legs. Ryo could see him struggling not to reach out to touch him. 

“Your home isn’t on Earth,” said Ryo, “It's with me.” 

Ryo once again spread his arms wide as an invitation, glowing like the sun. He showed off his bright blue eyes, his hour-glass figure, his perky breasts, and his elegant thighs. Each of his wings were spread wide, emanating power and strength. Akira could feel a deep part of him growl in interest, provoked by the beautiful display. 

Worship. Take him. Now. 

Akira found himself stumbling forward against his will, his movements steered by something he couldn’t control. His fingers ached with the need to wrap around Ryo’s waist. To pull their bodies flush together. He needed to touch Ryo. It was a painful, horrible need that clawed against his chest and burned him from the inside out.  


He had been a single step away when the weight of Miki’s head in his palm made him regain his senses. He gasped and pulled back.  
Ryo, who had already outstretched his hands, ready to clutch Akira to his chest, let out a frustrated sigh. 

Akira, falling back, gasped out, “Why do I want to – what is happening to me?” He clutched at his chest, at the pain there. He felt torn apart. He wondered if it was how demons felt when he ripped their bodies to shreds? 

Ryo’s blue eyes pierced his. “Amon is my soldier. The sight of me awakened his insatiable bloodlust, his unwavering loyalty to me. You, Akira are my closest friend, my childhood companion, my favorite. Both your urges and desires are merging, creating a very-“ Ryo’s blue eyes scoped over Akira’s muscular form with red-dusted cheeks, “-flattering mix.” 

Ryo’s eyes lidded as he stood over Akira. His pale fingers ghosted over Akira’s cheek, who had to fight the urge to nip at them. Akira could vividly imagine himself grabbing Ryo’s wrist and biting down on the white flesh. He could imagine how it would taste, how Ryo’s skin would feel under his tongue. It was too tempting, too powerful of an urge. 

Akira turned away. “Fuck,” he cursed, curling in on himself. “I want to…” 

Ryo smiled, his cheeks adorned with a pleased flush. “Take me?” 

Akira snarled and clutched Miki’s head closer to himself, remembering what he was there for. He wanted revenge. He wanted, no, he needed to stop Ryo. His… his urges were just getting in the way. They were wrong. 

They had to be. 

“I will defeat you!” heaved Akira, fighting against the cloudiness invading his thoughts. “I will! For Miki! For my family! For everyone!” 

Ryo’s blue eyes gleamed at a sudden thought. 

“Ah, I see.” Ryo sauntered to Akira, who was on his hands and knees, struggling to overcome what the most primal part of himself was telling him to do. Ryo swayed his hips as he walked, fluttering his eyelashes. Ryo looked down, what some would describe lovingly, at Akira and said, “But to defeat me, you must touch me.” 

Ryo crouched down in front of Akira’s face, and gazed upon his demonic features. Even as a Devilman he was handsome. Ryo gazed upon the tears flooding his eyes and could clearly remember Akira as the sweet, compassionate child he’d known many years ago. 

Yes, Akira was definitely his favorite. Definitely his. 

“So, Akira,” whispered Ryo sinfully. “Touch me.” 

Akira’s jaw was clenched, and he was heaving. His claws were still planted in the ground, meant to keep him from giving in to his urges. Ryo’s words made him pant harder and he closed his eyes, as if it would drown out the sound of his voice. 

Take him. Worship. 

But then Ryo stepped closer, only inches away, and Akira’s eyes were forced open by something carnal within him, and his eyes met Ryo’s. They were blue, blue like the ocean, like the sky, like the Earth, but brighter, better, because they were Ryo’s. 

Ryo stared back, transfixed by the sheer adoration shining in Akira’s eyes. It reminded him of when they were kids, of how Akira would gape at him as he spouted out endless facts about anything and everything. Akira always had an endless amount of fascination when around him, and Ryo never failed to take advantage of the attention given to him so freely. It had always been invigorating, and still was. 

Ryo adored the feeling of Akira’s eyes on him, on his body. He wanted those dark eyes on him at all times. But he needed to get that damn skull away from him first.  


Ryo carefully hovered his hands over Akira’s palms and took Miki’s head. Thankfully, Akira was too busy staring into Ryo’s sapphire eyes to notice the absence of the weight in his palms. Akira’s pupils were blown wide and Ryo would be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered by the strength of the demon's desires. 

That girl, Miki, had captured Akira’s attention for much too long. She had been too innocent, too naïve. She had always needed someone to come to her rescue, and that person had been Akira too many times. She didn’t deserve the loyalty of his best soldier, of his favorite human. 

But that no longer mattered, Akira was his now. 

Ryo was tempted to chuck her head into the ocean below them, or crush her skull in his hands, but instead he set it down gently beside them. Let her watch, Ryo thought, pleased by his own clever idea. 

Once Miki’s head was out of the way, Ryo, ever so slowly, cupped Akira’s jaw and whispered in his most pleading voice, “Touch me, Akira.” 

Ryo saw the exact moment Akira’s resolve broke. 

For a split moment, a look of complete hunger crossed his features, and it was one of the most perfect sights Ryo had ever seen. And it was all directed towards him. That alone made his wings shutter. 

Akira leapt forward and tackled Ryo to the ground in the fraction of a second. Ryo laughed in joy and allowed himself to be pinned to the floor. He stared up at the other’s blazing, fiery eyes and caressed his cheeks with his thin, delicate fingers. “I know what you want,” he whispered. 

There was a small fraction, a miniscule sliver of self-control still remaining within Akira. It was barely tangible, but it waited for permission before breaking. 

“I'm here for the taking,” purred Ryo, aware of the dam he was breaking within the other’s mind. 

Immediately, Akira snapped. 

With a loud growl Akira dived at Ryo’s collar bone and lapped at his neck, tasting the skin, teasing it with his sharp teeth. It tasted like sunlight, like purity. He salivated at the texture of Ryo’s skin, at the way is broke easily under his teeth, like it had been waiting for him. But all too soon, desperate tears pooled in Akira’s eyes. He needed more. 

Yes, yes. Worship. Yes. 

Akira wordlessly complied and with a deep growl, sunk his claws into Ryo’s hip. The skin was smooth like glass, free of imperfections. Ryo gasped as he felt his skin pierced, aware of the possessive nature of the action as it kept him in place. He was pinned to the ground, being ravished by the only person in his life who’d ever captured his attention. Ryo’s wings fluttered almost wildly, reacting helplessly to the onslaught of sudden affection. The feathers caught the light, glowing brighter and brighter. 

Akira grabbed one and pinned it to the ground. Ryo gasped and writhed under him, which only encouraged Akira to continue. As he nipped and bit at the marble skin of Ryo’s neck he ran his claw through the feathers of the pinned wing. He pulled and caressed the silky-smooth feathers and let out a deep chuckle when Ryo trembled and moaned at the attention. 

“Ah-Akira!” Ryo's neck arched beautifully giving Akira more access to the column of his neck. 

Fuck, he’s perfect, thought Akira. 

Take him. Protect him. Yours. Yours. Yours. 

Akira was far too gone to reason, to realize what he was doing. The faces of his loved ones were long gone from his mind. All he knew was that he was here for Ryo, that he needed to touch him, to prove himself. Everything else was beyond him. 

Akira could feel Ryo pulling at his hair, moaning by his ears, urging him on. His body was soft against his muscular chest and it made him want to crush Ryo closer, closer, closer until there was no space between their bodies at all. Ryo’s skin was cold, and it cooled his heated, burning body. 

He tastes like paradise, thought Akira drunkenly. 

Akira moved his hands upward and through Ryo’s golden locks. With one hand he twirled the beautiful stands between his fingers, tugging at his scalp, and with the other he touched the smaller wings behind Ryo’s neck. 

Ryo’s back stiffened and he gasped, his cheeks colored a scandalous red. His eyes widened, knowing what Akira would do. 

Like he had imagined, Akira slid his hands over the arch of one of the wings until he reached the base. With a shiver of anticipation Akira pinched the base between his fingers, applying pressure. 

Ryo’s reaction was perfect. 

“A-Akira!” Ryo screamed, his back arching as lighting hot bolts of pleasure shot up and down his spine. Akira’s rough finger tips felt amazing against the fragile bones of his wings. His stomach muscles quivered underneath Akira’s weight and his legs scrambled for purchase. Ryo whimpered and scratched red lines down Akira’s back, holding onto his shoulders as an anchor as his back arched against his will with every added bit of pressure to his wings. 

Akira removed his hand from Ryo’s gorgeous hair and grabbed one of Ryo’s pale thighs and wrapped it around his waist, still applying pressure to the base of his wing. Ryo’s other quivering thigh quickly followed suit. Nothing felt better than the weight of Ryo’s perfect thighs around his waist, Akira drunkenly decided as he bit down on his nipple, listening to the sound of Ryo’s pleasured moans. 

Ryo mewled at the attention to his breasts, secretly relieved. He initially wasn’t sure of what Akira’s reaction would be to his gender identifying organs. Having a female's breasts and curves, while also having male genitalia was definitely an abnormality on Earth, but Akira clearly didn’t care as he lavished Ryo’s pliant body with savage affection. 

No one made Ryo feel loved but Akira. Not his solders, his demons, not God. No one but Akira. Sweet, kind, merciless Akira. 

Ryo’s breath was coming in short gasps as Akira lapped at his chest, cursing under his breath. Praising Ryo’s beauty, his power, his strength. 

“Beautiful,” Akira murmured as he kissed Ryo’s quivering stomach. 

“Mine,” Akira growled as he buried his face in Ryo’s neck, teasing the skin between his neck, never sinking them in deep, thought he desperately wanted to. But something held him back, and it only frustrated him further. 

Ryo could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy the open, almost violent affection. It was better than anything he could’ve hoped for. He squeezed Akira’s waist between his thighs, urging him on. The wings behind his ankles fluttered and twitched. Akira’s hot skin made his thighs weak. 

Akira suddenly cupped Ryo’s jaw and their eyes met. Blue eyes met dark brown, almost black one’s and they both gleamed with the same desire for touch. A cruel smirk spread across Akira’s face and he increased the pressure at the base of his wing. Akira kept Ryo’s face in place as he moaned and writhed, his blue eyes glossed over in ecstasy. Akira kept Ryo's mouth open by keeping his thumb between the blonde's straight white teeth. He treasured every wanton sound coming from the angel's pink lips. 

Akira’s pupils were blown wide, with barely any of his iris showing. He was drunk on his own urges, his own desire to get as close to Ryo as possible. 

Ryo reached for Akira’s face and he yelped in surprise when Akira nipped at his fingers teasingly, catching them between his teeth. Akira’s incisors cut through the flesh on his wrist causing little welts of blood to erupt from the broken skin. But that didn’t stop Ryo from pulling Akira’s face down and catching him in a bruising kiss. 

Akira growled against his lips and kissed him with a wild ferocity. His mouth tasted even better than his skin, and he roughly took hold of Ryo’s hair and angled his head in a way that allowed him deeper access. Ryo’s kissed back, equally as desperate. 

Akira, Akira, Akira, was playing over and over in Ryo’s head. A chant. A prayer. 

Akira groaned into Ryo’s mouth, needing more.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough. 

He needed to hear Ryo’s scream his name as he rocked him to completion. He needed to mark Ryo, prove himself, make Ryo realize his worth. What he could do. His devotion, his power, his desire, his love. He’d make Ryo remember every moment of pleasure, of their connection.

Akira couldn’t tear himself away from Ryo’s soft lips. Their tongues met and danced together in what felt like paradise, like home. Behind his eyes were flashes of glory, of golden light. He could vaguely feel Ryo’s thighs tremble as their kiss continued. He never wanted to stop, even to breath. Fuck, he loved the feeling of Ryo’s soft body against his. He wanted to sink into the soft cloud of Ryo’s stomach, thighs, and breasts. 

Akira ran his hands over Ryo’s waist as their kiss deepened, digging his claws into his pearl-white skin. Ryo moaned against Akira’s lips at the attention, loving the tight hold around his hips. Akira ran his hands over the plush thighs wrapped around his waist and he experimentally grinded down against the other’s pelvis. 

He was rewarded by the sound of Ryo’s breathy moan and the increased trembling of his thighs. 

Closer. Get closer, a part of his brain urged. 

Yes, yes, that sounded good. 

Akira growled in pleasure when Ryo shakily wrapped his arms about his neck. Akira took this opportunity to sweep his hands underneath Ryo’s thighs and sit up, so he was in his lap, straddling his waist. The weight was comfortable against his thighs. 

We fit together perfectly, he though. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. 

“Fuck,” cursed Akira against Ryo’s lips. “I can’t – “ he gasped, “I can’t think.” 

Ryo shut him up with a kiss and he pulled at Akira’s dark hair, getting closer and closer. Akira lost himself to it and growled at the sparks of pleasure along his spine. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Akira huffed out and another pleased flush dusted Ryo’s cheeks. It spread to his chest and Akira ran his fingers over the skin, which quivered under his touch. It made a darker part of him growl predatorily. 

Please him, demanded a deeper, more primal part of his being. There was no possible way for him to ignore it. 

A small laugh erupted from Ryo’s lips, his lips bruised and red. His sapphire eyes were lidded, and he spoke in a soft, almost teasing whisper. “Are you worshipping me, Akira?” 

A deep, brutal growl erupted from his throat, catching Ryo off guard. 

Akira’s eyes burned. “Yes.” The word was hard to say, but Akira’s couldn’t remember why. 

Akira pulled Ryo against his chest roughly, their lips meeting in a violent clash. He ran his fingers wildly through the blonde’s hair and caressed the wings sprouting from Ryo’s shoulder blades. Ryo moaned into the kiss and his blush deepened when Akira massaged his inner thighs. 

Even when lost in a stupor of lust and instinct, his caring undertones shone through. 

Akira was his, Ryo had long since decided it. But now he treasured that fact even more. Akira was his to remain with forever. His to hold, his to protect, his to be protected by. Ryo suddenly found himself wishing he’d crushed Miki’s skull after all, enraged that someone else had been the object of so much of Akira’s time and effort. 

But Akira kissed his snarl away and pinched the base of his wings again, making him arch in pleasure. Ryo moaned, heat pooling in his abdomen. Akira’s hand roamed higher and higher, pinching the base of every wing on his body except for the one’s behind his ankles. Ryo’s cried out against Akira’s neck. 

“Ak-ah! Don’t stop!” His hot, desperate gasps puffed out onto Akira’s neck and it only made him pinch each base harder. 

“Akira!” screamed Ryo, clawing at Akira’s back. 

Akira growled lowly, impatient. 

More, more, give him more. Everything, demanded a darker part of himself.

So, Akira did. And Ryo let him. 

Ryo’s wings were expanded at their widest length, glowing bright like a beacon. The light was blinding, beautiful, and seemingly divine. It bathed the both of them, hiding them from view. This moment was between Akira and Ryo, no one else. This moment was theirs. 

Akira grabbed a hold of Ryo’s milky white thighs and lifted him higher so that they were eye level with each other. Both their faces were flushed, and their eyes were lidded as they stared into one another’s pupils. A million sentiments floated between them and yet neither said a word. Instead, Ryo cupped Akira’s jaw and sealed their lips in a slow kiss. 

It was gentle, and sweet. Ryo tasted like paradise, like temptation, like sin. It was intoxicating, utterly addicting. Akira attempted to pour as much love as possible into the kiss, as much passion as he could. He wanted to make Ryo understand how much he needed him. 

Ryo kissed back almost gently, accepting every bit of passion Akira was offering him. He could feel the muscles of Akira’s abdomen move against his stomach and it made him shiver in anticipation. Akira was so strong, so caring, so utterly human and yet not at all at the same time. 

Their lips trembled against each other, but they didn’t dare break their kiss as Akira lowered Ryo, penetrating his perfect, soft body. Ryo gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Akira’s neck, still being lowered onto Akira’s length. 

Akira growled and began biting at Ryo’s lips savagely, his eyes struggling not to roll to the back of his head. Ryo moaned into the kiss, his wings twitching heavily in pleasure.

Fuck, Akira thought. Ryo felt perfect, perfect, perfect.

Yes, yes, yes, Ryo lustfully thought, this was where Akira belonged. He didn’t belong with the pathetic humans, he didn’t’ belong anywhere but by his side. Akira was his. He belonged right where he was, biting at Ryo’s lips like a starving man, taking his body reverently, panting and cursing out endless sentiments that warmed his skin, making Ryo feel like a god. 

Finally, their hips were flush against one another’s and Ryo was panting with exertion, his cheeks a dark, cherry red in contrast to his pearly white skin. Each of his gasps ended in a breathy whimper and his arms still hung around Akira’s neck. He nudged his head under Akira’s jaw, finding he fit there perfectly. 

He was always meant to be mine, thought Ryo possessively. 

Akira felt dark satisfaction as he looked down at Ryo’s twitching wings, his flushed skin, his shaky thighs, his heaving chest. It was possibly the most satisfying sight he’d ever seen. 

More. Give more, demanded the deeper, darker part of himself. Not enough, not enough. 

Akira complied, and without a second thought broke the kiss in favor of nipping and licking at Ryo’s neck as he thrust upwards, rolling his hips in a steady, punishing rhythm. 

Ryo keened in pleasure and the wings behind his ankles began to flap wildly, along with the rest of his pure, white wings. They twitched and stretched in ecstasy and Akira was quick to notice. 

He captured Ryo’s lips in a firm kiss, swallowing his moans. Meanwhile, Akira reached behind Ryo and grabbed the base of the wings sprouting from his lower back and held them with his hands. He squeezed the base and used it as leverage, pulling downwards to keep Ryo in place on his lap. 

Ryo’s back arched, and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes from overstimulation. Akira’s thrusts were punishing but he wasn’t allowed to grind back down by the grip Akira had around his aching wings. He was kept in place, feeling everything, unable to reciprocate. He moaned loudly, rewarding Akira with every whimper, every needy sound from his lips. 

He knew why Akira wasn’t allowing him to move, why he was forcing him to simply feel. He’s worshipping me, thought Ryo, he’s supposed to give, not take.

Akira was blinded by the need to prove himself, to worship, venerate, to give everything he had. It burned and seared its way into his mind, leaving him no room to think.  


He knew he was doing good when Ryo screamed his name, when Ryo whimpered in pleasure as Akira pinned him in place, his hips rolling, sending shock-waves of pleasure through their bodies. He felt triumph when Ryo spread his thighs wider, allowing him more room to thrust. 

Ryo’s body was his temple, his place of worship, perfect in every way. Akira felt like he was coming home from a seemingly never-ending battle. Every time Ryo arched his back, every time he screamed and moaned and writhed gave him more and more of a high he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get down from. 

Akira made sure to apply pressure to the base of Ryo’s wings as he increased his speed, wanting to completely overwhelm him with pleasure. He wanted to see Ryo as a sobbing, screaming mess in his lap. He wanted to taste Ryo’s tears as they streamed down his heavenly face. 

Ryo scrambled and clawed against Akira’s chest, unable to move. He was panting, each breath a life line as a sea of pleasure washed over him. “Ah-Akira, please!” Ryo wanted to move, needed to move. But Akira simply increased the pressure on the base of his wings making Ryo scream. “Akkkira!” 

Akira loved the sound of his name on Ryo’s lips. It made a deep, possessive growl erupt from his chest. No one would ever see the blonde like this but him. No one. He’d tear anyone and anything apart before letting them get even a fraction as intimate as they were right now. 

Ryo’s thighs struggled to maintain their hold around Akira’s waist, and pleasure build in his abdomen at the beautiful pressure between his hips. Ryo ran his hands through Akira’s jet-black hair and pulled with each of his thrust, moaning loudly by Akira’s ear. 

Akira increased the pace of his thrusts in response, goosebumps erupting across his skin, murmuring a mantra of, “Mine, mine, mine,” against Ryo’s flushed collar bone. Ryo arched along Akira’s chest, giving him access the column of his throat in the process, which Akira took immediate advantage of. 

Mark him. Mark him. Mark him. 

It was too tempting to resist. 

With a loud roar Akira sunk his teeth into the column of Ryo’s throat, driven purely by instinct and his eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. He was in heaven. Surrounded by Ryo, touching, feeling, loving, fucking Ryo. Worshipping Ryo. 

Yes, yes, yes, roared the most carnal part of himself. 

Tears fell from Akira’s eyes as he drowned in what he could only describe as a feeling of completeness. Home, home home, purred a deeper part of himself.  


At the back of his mind, Akira could hear Ryo moaning in pleasure at both Akira’s bite and the increased intensity of his thrust. He could numbly feel his hands expertly running along the length of Ryo’s wings, applying pressure at all the right spots. 

Ryo’s eyes flood with tears and he screamed Akira’s name, his wings aching and twitching wildly in carnal pleasure. He could feel canines in his neck and it’s what made the tears slip from his eyes. The significance was most likely lost to Akira, but not to Ryo. 

He marked me, he’s accepted me, thought Ryo, he can’t take it back now. Akira was his. 

That last thought finally sent Ryo over the edge. “Akkkira!” Ryo screamed, riding on the pleasure of his orgasm. It brought Akira back from the intense euphoria right before Ryo clenched around him, and he roared savagely against Ryo’s neck, his incisors still imbedded deep into the flesh as he came. 

They collapsed at the same time against one another’s chests. Ryo’s thighs were shaking, and his skin was flushed a beautiful red color. His shoulders were unsteady along with his wings, which ached after being touched so intimately. Akira’s teeth were still in Ryo’s neck and he was reluctant to remove them, to lose the distinct feeling of wholeness pulsing within him. 

Akira lapped at the blood, finding it utterly delectable, but still didn’t release his hold. 

Ryo was still panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His blue eyes were lidded as he leaned against Akira’s strong chest. He could still feel the teeth in his neck and it send a pang of pleasure down his spine. 

He doesn’t want to let go, Ryo thought. 

“Akira…” whispered Ryo. 

Akira’s teeth sunk deeper and Ryo bit his lip to keep himself from encouraging the demon onward.

“Akira,” Ryo softly repeated after a moment. “You must let go.” 

Akira could deny him nothing and reluctantly pulled his teeth from Ryo’s neck. Ryo quaked at the feeling and it sent a pleasant ache through his entire body. Akira lapped at the blood pooling around the bite, feeling more at peace then ever before. 

Ryo was still flush against him, his soft thighs and breasts pressing against his heated skin. It was perfect, he was perfect. This was where he belonged. This was his home.  


But at the back of his mind he could feel a tug, a sense of disagreement. But it felt petty now, as if it was behind a wall of glass and he could only watch as it waved its hands wildly, trying its best to garner attention. He was able to ignore it, too immersed in the little universe he and Ryo shared together. 

But like all good things, it ended, because at the corner of his vision, Akira could see something. He frowned and looked away from Ryo’s perfect face and time froze. There, on the group, was Miki’s severed head, seemingly stating right at him. 

And just like that, Akira’s newfound peace broke.


	2. What Have You Done To Me?

Slowly, a look of abject horror passed over Akira’s face. 

He remembered. 

He remembered the carnage, the pain, the blood, the violence. He remembered watching as the crowd of people paraded Miki’s dead corpse like a prize. He remembered the horrible stench of death that permeated everything on the planet. The explosions, the screams of horror, the millions upon millions of murdered innocents. 

All gone. Everything destroyed. 

Every muscle in Akira’s body went stiff as a brick. His eyes were glossed over in a traumatized haze. He was anywhere but there, with Ryo. He was back in Japan. Back in his old home with Miki, sitting down at dinner, enjoying a meal with those he cared about. Even Ryo was there, in his usually white garb messing with his food, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to bother eating. It was a familiar scene but fabricated nonetheless. 

Ryo knew something was wrong the second he felt Akira stiffen against him. He was looking over Ryo’s shoulder, his expression one of frozen terror. 

Ryo’s eyes lost all their previous softness. 

Miki, he inwardly sneered. He should have crushed her head between his hands and burned ever remaining atom left of her body. Even now she was wedged between them, a seemingly constant pest that refused to go away. He wished she were alive, so he could kill her himself. 

Ryo pulled away from Akira’s chest and gazed into his eyes. Ryo cupped his sharp cheekbones and rested their foreheads against each other. “Akira,” Ryo said, his voice steady and grounding despite the flush decorating his skin. 

Ryo received no response. 

The lack of reaction stung Ryo. He wasn’t used to the feeling. It felt almost like rejection, and he hated that feeling. 

He’d only experienced it once before, when God banished him to the physical realm. It was like a slap in the face, an unspeakable act of rejection and disapproval. For a split moment Ryo wished he was human again, and unable to remember the event. But that was wishful thinking, and so it was ultimately pointless. 

“Akira,” Ryo repeated, but this time softer, more affectionate. 

Akira’s grip on his waist tightened but it was only a small comfort. Akira’s hands were still hot, practically burning against Ryo’s cold, marble skin. 

But Ryo wanted more than that. 

He wanted Akira to look at him and smile in earnest at what they now had together. At the future ahead of them. He wanted Akira to kiss him again and accept the present for what it was, along with all its opportunities.

Ryo ghosted his fingers over the deep, bleeding bite mark on his neck. 

It wasn’t pretty, but then again, their coupling would be seen as an abomination by anything even remotely holy, so Ryo didn’t care. To him it was beautiful. He was one of very few who could appreciate violence, death and destruction in all its glory. 

He was a living representation of it. 

He was a symbol of what could be born out of mayhem and fear, terror and fire, war and blood. From the rubble of all things evil emerged him, a being of intelligence, a being of static demeanor. Pure in the very opposite way of his father, of God. 

Ryo touched the broken skin on his neck further, wondering just how deep the bite went. Touching the wound even lightly caused shivers up and down his spine. He remembered Akira’s pleased roar as he sunk his teeth into his neck, and Ryo had been able to feel his muscles clench against his stomach at the tantalizing sensation. Ryo himself had seen stars and been driven completely wild by Akira’s bold action. He could feel every tooth imbedded within his flesh and had been overcome with passion and pleasure. Only Akira could’ve reduced him to such a state. 

It was then that Ryo’s blue eyes brightened with a new idea. 

Ryo positioned himself closer, gripping Akira’s chin with one hand and hovered his thumb under one of Akira’s incisors with the other. Ryo looked away from Akira’s blank stare, refusing to feel the sting of rejection once more, however little. 

It was obvious that Akira had enjoyed the taste and power of his blood and Ryo would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased by that fact. Akira had lapped at his neck like an addict, reluctant till the very end to let go. He had gotten drunk on the taste of his skin, on the power of his blood. Akira had been enamored by every aspect of his being and Ryo was determined to make him realize that what they just did, that their newfound relationship wasn’t a mistake. 

With a steadying breath Ryo pierced his thumb on Akira’s incisor, preparing himself for whatever reaction he would receive. A part of him wondered if he’d have to retreat in case Akira attempted to attack him, or worse, kill him. 

It was rare to be able to do something like that after creating a bond, but it could happen. Ryo hoped this was not the case. 

Akira had been safe in his mind when Ryo’s skin was pierced, and the effects were immediate. 

Akira had been talking to Miki about their next track event when reality started chipped away and shattered like broken glass around him. It felt like losing everything all over again. He cried out in fear and aguish, reaching out for what was already gone. The walls, ceiling, and floors were ripped away. The calm, steady atmosphere replaced by chaos and blood red skies. 

At the back of his mind he could taste something sweet. It spread over his tongue and made him see stars and bright spots. It reminded him of soft, white clothing and pure, blue eyes. It reminded him of smooth, white skin and golden blond hair. 

Ryo. It tasted like Ryo. 

Akira saw flashes of pure white wings and grey skies. He could vaguely hear a velvety, beautiful voice whisper and then moan passionately by his ears. He could feel cold, smooth skin and it reminded him of violence and death. He was seeing and hearing too much, and it ultimately shattered the last remaining fragments of his mental illusion. 

Akira came back to himself violently, sputtering and gasping. Tears flooded his eyes and streamed down his face. For a split moment all he could feel was loss and anguish. He saw flashes of the pained masses, of their terror, their grief. He saw the Earth burning, void of life. 

But then there was anger. 

It burned through him, overwhelming his senses. His eyes became a fiery red and his breath puffed out in smoke. His shoulders shook as he attempted to contain his fury, and his back hunched as he felt his bat-like wings stretch in anticipation of violence. 

Ryo’s eyes shone with a hint of concern, but his voice was as steady as ever. “Akira.” 

Akira froze. 

Time seemed to stop, and all his mind could focus on was the simple fact that Ryo was right there. In front of him. 

Just waiting to be killed. 

Akira let out a loud, monstrous roar and in the blink of an eye his claws extended, his incisors expanded, his shoulders widened, his wings flexed, and his eyes burned. He was dead set on revenge. He saw flashes of his family, of all the people he ever loved who were now gone forever, and it only fueled his rage and grief. 

Akira bundled his fists together and then slammed them down with the speed of lightning, intending to injure Ryo as much as physically possible. 

But the blow never landed. 

Ryo stared up at Akira’s hovering fists, only inches away from his head. He had been fully prepared to escape the impact of the blow, but at the last moment he saw Akira stop. 

Ryo’s eyes instantly went to Akira’s face, who looked just as stunned as Ryo felt. 

A moment of complete silence passed… and then Ryo’s face erupted into a dazzling smile. 

“Oh, Akira,” said Ryo, his face full of profound passion. 

It only enraged Akira further. 

He tried again to slam his fists down on Ryo, adding even more force, but once again his blow failed to land. Akira roared and tried again, and again, and again. But he could never touch Ryo, not with violence, not with the intention of harm. 

He was angry, so enraged that it burned his every living cell. It was painful, like torture. He wanted revenge, he wanted justice. He wanted violence. But just before every blow could land, his feelings vanished, and he couldn’t bring himself to harm Ryo. 

He lost his will to fight before the end of every blow. It was stolen from him, just like the lives of the people he loved so dearly.

Meanwhile Ryo draped himself along Akira’s front and wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, patiently waiting for Akira to give up. He would stop eventually and listen to what Ryo had to say. 

At this point, Akira’s eyes watered with frustration. He could do nothing with his anger. He could not hurt the person who had caused him so much pain, who caused so much death and destruction. He couldn’t harm the devil. He couldn’t hurt Ryo. 

Akira clenched his teeth and seethed when he felt Ryo press against his chest and wrap his arms around his neck. He hated how it soothed him, how it made him want to stop. But he didn’t. He kept trying. Over and over again, he attempted to rip his claws into Ryo’s skin, he attempted to crush him between his hands, he attempted to punch and maim, but his blows always stopped inches from Ryo’s perfect form. 

Akira couldn’t hurt him. 

Not Ryo. Not cruel, cold, Ryo. 

Not the Ryo he grew up with. The Ryo he admired. The Ryo he went on adventures with, the Ryo he hung out with, the Ryo he had come to know and love. The Ryo whose arms were around his neck, whose breasts were pressed against his chest, whose face was tucked under his chin. 

Why? Why couldn’t he hurt Ryo? Why couldn’t he get revenge? 

Akira let out an anguished roar and it shook the very ground under their feet. It rang through the air like a million bullets and any living soul would have shuddered at the horrible sound. 

Ryo wanted to sooth Akira’s pain and whisper soft words in his ears, but instead, he waited. 

Akira didn’t yet understand what was happening. But Ryo did. 

Akira had been completely incapable of hurting him. It was a line he could never cross, no matter what. It meant something profound, something amazing and rare.  


Their bond was the strongest possible. 

Ryo pressed himself closer to Akira at the thought, enjoying the heat radiating off his skin. It reminded him of just how powerful Akira was. He could easily out match any of his top-ranking demons, and that fact alone made pride burn in Ryo’s chest. 

Akira heaved, his throat pained after such an intense show of anguish. Tears of frustration and anger burned in his eyes and his teeth were clenched. His hands were closed in tight fists. He struggled not to curl around Ryo and hold him. He struggled not to seek comfort from the very person who caused him so much pain. 

At Akira’s silence, Ryo pulled back and finally gazed at Akira’s features. 

His eyes were still burning a fiery red, and his face was scrunched in pain. His chest was heaving, and he was struggling to contain his emotions. He had no outlet. No one to fight. 

Ryo valued every bit of their physical contact but had to be careful. Slowly, he lifted himself higher and hovered in front of Akira’s face. He half expected Akira to attempt to attack him one last time, but he didn’t. He simply heaved, blinking rapidly in an attempt to push back his tears. 

Cautiously, Ryo pressed their foreheads together and spoke softly. “You can’t hurt me.” 

As if to prove his point, Ryo reached out and touched Akira’s clenched fists. At the first moment of contact, they unclenched and became pliant. Ryo caressed Akira’s palms gently, transfixed by the effect he had on Akira’s body. 

Akira growled, unable to stop thinking of how Ryo thighs felt around his waist. How Ryo’s back had arched beautifully for him. How Ryo kissed him and held his face gently between his hands. He could hear echoes of Ryo screaming his name and moaning by his ear, purposefully fueling him on. 

Akira growled low in his throat and forced his hands away from Ryo. 

He was confused by what he felt, by his urges. They only appeared once Ryo’s true form was revealed. The sight of Ryo’s glory and beauty had set something free within him, and he didn’t understand what it meant, or whether it meant anything at all. 

Akira felt horrible shame, remembering how Miki’s head had been coaxed out of his grasp. Tears slipped from his eyes. 

Why was he so weak? 

Ryo looked back up and hid his displeasure at seeing Akira cry. He wondered if there was any way to make Akira understand how worthless the humans were, how they had been destroying themselves all along and that Ryo had only destroyed them faster than they would have ultimately destroyed themselves. 

He wondered if Akira would ever fully understand the magnitude of Ryo’s decision to save him. It had been an intense desire, and it had been what subconsciously fueled him to take Akira to Sabbath. He hadn’t known it at the time, but he had always intended to spare Akira. 

Ryo once again rested his forehead against Akira’s and softly asked, “Do you want to know why you can’t hurt me?” 

Akira hated how lovely and smooth Ryo’s voice sounded. He hated how much he enjoyed hearing it, how he’d grown accustomed to it over many long years of friendship. 

Despite getting no response, Ryo answered. 

“There is a special bond that can exist between supernatural beings. It is not uncommon and occurs quite often between two beings who are physically and mentally compatible. The stronger the compatibility, the stronger the urge to bond.” 

“How can two beings be compatible?” growled Akira. 

Ryo sighed, their foreheads still pressed against one another. “If a bond will strengthen both parties, or benefit them emotionally, physically, spiritually, or all three, then they will feel, at the very least, the small urge to bond.” 

Ryo pressed himself closer to Akira, wanting to put emphasis on his next words. He wanted to make sure Akira understood what he was saying, how special their bond was. 

“But your reaction to my true form reveals that our compatibility far exceeds what constitutes as normal. You positively ached for me, and I will admit to feeling the same towards you – “ 

Akira felt his chest rumble at Ryo’s confession, and his teeth ached. His clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on what Ryo was saying. 

“ – That could only mean that we compliment each other almost perfectly. We were meant for each other Akira. You for me and I for you. Bonded.” 

Akira stopped breathing at Ryo’s last word. 

It felt important and heavy with meaning. Something within him wanted to hold Ryo close and he felt warmer somehow. It spread through his entire body and made him relax, though only slightly. 

Ryo felt Akira’s muscles lose some of their tension and clung even closer to Akira. Feeling the effect of his own words pleased him greatly. He felt more accepted, more confident about his stance. 

It was only then that Akira noticed the large bite mark on Ryo’s neck. Blood was pooling in the wound and Akira’s mouth watered at the sight. His memory was fuzzy and clouded over, but he could remember the pure ecstasy he felt when he sank his teeth into Ryo’s perfect skin. Akira clenched his jaw when he realized he wanted to do it again. 

“Bonding is an intense experience,” Ryo said, aware that Akira was staring at his bleeding neck.

Akira continued staring at Ryo’s neck. “That’s why is felt so…” 

Amazing, perfect, utterly euphoric, like home. 

Akira was once again stuck with the urge to bite down on Ryo’s neck again. To relive the amazing experience. It had felt like heaven, like paradise. Having Ryo so close had satisfied his baser urges, but he hadn’t felt close enough. Not until his teeth sank into his throat. 

It was only then that he’d felt complete. 

Ryo’s eyes lidded, and he stared into Akira’s eyes intensely. “Bonding is the equivalence of marriage for humans. Except you can’t take it back, there is no such thing as divorce in the matter of bonding.” 

Marriage. 

That word floated in Akira’s head and grew heavier with every second. 

He remembered being a little kid and dreaming of the day he’d get married. He knew it was considered “lame” and “girly,” but he’d always been a sap and so he thought of it often. He remembered once yapping on and on to his Mom about how one day he’d get married to the prettiest girl in the whole world, and that they’d be his best friend and closest confidant. They’d always love and support one another and be together through thick and thin, forever. Back then he hadn’t understood that there could be an end to something as beautiful as love. 

“You let me bite you,” said Akira. “You could have stopped me, I know you could’ve.” 

Ryo hummed, his blue eyes shining. “Yes, I could have.” 

“Why didn’t you?” whispered Akira. 

A part of him didn’t want to hear Ryo’s answer, but another part of him wanted it badly. He wasn’t sure if it was the pull between them or not, but it was there nonetheless. Desperate, burning, begging for an answer. 

A smile graced Ryo’s beautiful lips. “Because Akira, there is nothing I want more than to be connected to you for all eternity.” 

The confession screwed with Akira’s head. 

A snarl escaped from Akira’s lips, his eyes glowing red. He wrapped his arms around Ryo and pulled him as close as possible. He wanted to feel Ryo’s cold skin against his heated chest. He needed their hearts to be as close as possible. He needed to feel in sync with Ryo, he needed to understand, to know, to feel what Ryo felt. But he couldn’t, not through the wall of flesh, bones, and blood separating their being hearts. Akira clenched his eyes shut and buried his nose in Ryo’s golden locks, breathing in his scent. Ryo smelled of gunpowder and flowers. It was an odd mix, but it suited him perfectly. Akira planted his hands firmly on Ryo’s hips and let out a deep sigh, feeling at peace. 

Ryo’s eyes widened at Akira’s onslaught of affection. But he adjusted quickly and snuggled back, resting his head on Akira’s collar bone. 

It was flattering how simple reciprocation made Akira so happy. But then again, Ryo felt the same way. 

Akira felt like home. He felt familiar and warm. He was dark, full of sharp angles and edges. Ryo adored it when Akira held him, when Akira showed him any form of affection. Having the favor of Satan was no small feat, but Akira earned it nonetheless. Through years of friendships and adventures. Through long, stormy night and hushed whispers. Through loud laughs and sleep overs. Through blood and perseverance. Through pain and death. 

Ryo closed his eyes and could feel Akira’s heart beat through his skin. It was powerful, thrumming with vitality. 

Akira’s face was still buried in Ryo’s hair when he asked, “How long have you been in love with me?” 

Ryo was stunned into silence. 

Akira’s voice was deep, bordering on animalistic. Ryo could feel Akira tighten his hold on his hips and a deeper blush spread across his face. Ryo let out a gasp when he felt teeth lightly graze the bite on his neck and he buried his head into Akira collar bone in an attempt to keep silent. 

Ryo didn’t answer. He couldn’t. 

Akira growled low in his throat. “Tell me.” 

Ryo bit his lip, holding back a moan as Akira realigned his teeth on the bite mark, touching the broken skin with his smooth, cold teeth. Ryo’s wings started to twitch but Ryo attempted to control them as much as possible. Ryo bit his lip harder. 

He wouldn’t answer. There was nothing to say. 

Ryo didn’t love anyone. Love wasn’t real. 

Yes, he could love violence, love death, love destruction. But the word love was only ever a variation of the word “like.” 

He liked violence. He liked death and destruction. He liked it when Akira touched him. He liked it when Akira made love to him and kissed him with passion. He liked it when Akira caressed his wings and nipped at his throat. He liked how Akira made him feel. 

Ryo hated how those sentences sounded in his own head. Hated how they didn’t feel like enough. 

But then Akira sunk his teeth into Ryo’s neck. 

“Ahhh!” Ryo’s wings extended and his back arched. Light bounced off his skin even as a full body flush descended upon him. Immediately, Ryo’s body shuttered with pleasure and he struggled to breathe. 

He wanted to pull Akira closer, to let Akira ravish everything he was. He needed Akira, fuck, he needed him more than anything. His teeth weren’t enough. He needed Akira’s hands all over him, he needed Akira to pull his hair and make him see stars. He needed --

With a heavy gasp Ryo realized what Akira was doing. 

He’s forcing a confession, Ryo realized. He was going to force Ryo to speak, he was going to break him down bit by bit until Ryo hit a brick wall and screamed the truth. 

No, Ryo couldn’t let that happen. 

“Akira, don’t – “ 

Akira sunk his teeth even deeper into Ryo’s neck. 

And just like that, Ryo become lost.


	3. What Have You Done To Me?

Ryo screamed, his wings twitching heavily behind him. 

It was a desperate sound, full of need and desire. It welled up from the deepest pits of his being and broke loose, escaping from his vocal cords. His whole body shook. His shoulders, his arms, his stomach, his thighs. His skin ached with a need that could only be quenched by Akira’s touch. 

Akira, Akira, Akira. 

He needed Akira. 

“Did you love me the day you found me on the dock?” asked Akira, his voice a low, animalistic timbre. 

Ryo’s eyes were screwed shut and he shuttered at the sound of Akira’s voice. He was resting on Akira’s strong legs and Ryo instantly imagined Akira thrusting into his body and kissing him senseless, swallowing his every pleasured moan and scream. It sent heat pooling in his abdomen.

Yes, he remembered the day on the dock. Back when they were both human, back when things were simpler. He remembered Akira’s stupid smile, his naïve kindness, his innocent eyes. He remembered hugging Akira and spinning him around in a circle, feeling a rare sense of joy at their reunion. He remembered -- 

Akira grabbed the base of one of his pairs of wings and growled in Ryo’s ear, “Or when you took me to Sabbath?” 

Ryo’s gasped and his breasts pressed against Akira’s chest. For a split second he could feel Akira’s heartbeat. It was beating fast with adrenaline, with desire, with passion. Ryo’s thighs quaked as they tightened their hold on Akira’s waist. 

He needed Akira to touch him. He felt so far away.

He needed Akira to wrap his strong arms around his waist and make him feel beautiful and worthy. He needed Akira to claim him, to make a home from the shambled heap of words and memories between them. 

Akira moved closer, loving how Ryo’s plush breasts felt pressed against his muscular chest. The sound of Ryo’s rapidly beating heart was like music to his ears. With a deep growl, Akira nipped at Ryo’s neck, catching the skin between his teeth. “Or when I became Devilman?” 

Ryo squirmed against Akira’s warm, muscular body, struggling to keep himself from responding. His cheeks were flushed, and he couldn’t ignore how much closer he wanted Akira, how much he wanted Akira to press his lips against his skin and make him scream in pleasure. 

Akira didn’t understand. He was an angel, he was a being of perfect logic, of perfect composition. He wasn’t supposed to love. He wasn’t supposed to make mistakes. He wasn’t supposed to feel regret or sorrow or empathy. 

It wasn’t in his nature. 

Akira’s eyes were burning a bright red and his back was twitching with the effort of restraint. He wanted so badly to simple ravish Ryo. To kiss along his neck, to bite along his stomach and thighs, to cup his face and hear him moan and scream as Akira made love to his beautiful, glowing body. 

But instead, he pinched the base of Ryo’s wings and watched predatorily as Ryo gasped and moaned, arching his back and neck. Akira pushed Ryo closer until their hips were flush against one another’s. 

Akira leaned down and whispered in Ryo’s ear. “Did you love me when I changed from an innocent young kid to a monster?” 

Ryo’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but shut it quickly. 

Akira growled and pinched Ryo’s wings harder. 

Ryo gasped wantonly, his eyes watering from sheer pleasure. His hips jerked forward, and the resulting friction made them both shutter. 

Akira’s body was practically scalding Ryo’s cold, pale skin. Their hip bones pressed against one another’s and their thighs met. Ryo’s muscles felt like liquid, too weak to control. He could feel his wings twitch and flap behind him and the wings behind his head were stretched to their longest length. 

They looked almost like a halo. 

Akira growled in frustration and kissed between Ryo’s breasts, down his quivering stomach. He whispered against Ryo’s skin, wanting to sink his teeth into his soft flesh and barely holding back. “Did you love me when I stopped you from killing Miki?” 

Ryo’s sapphire blue eyes widened before narrowing in outrage and he snarled. 

Once again that pest, that filthy, unworthy human was wedging between them! He wanted her existence gone, her memory forgotten. She didn’t deserve Akira’s attention, she didn’t deserve his loyalty. 

He cupped Akira’s face between his palms and pulled him upward, so their faces were right in front of each other. 

Ryo’s cheeks were still flushing red, his chest still heaved, but his blue eyes were sharp and brutal. His lips were held back in a sneer and his shoulder rose in anger. 

“Don’t say her name.” Ryo voice held deep-rooted hatred. 

Akira snarled back, his eyes ablaze. He pressed their foreheads together and squeezed the base of Ryo’s wings. 

Ryo cried out in euphoria. Ryo legs scrambled for purchase as pleasure shot up and down his spine. “Ahh! Akira!” 

Yes, yes, yes, thought Ryo deliriously. Akira’s attention was on him, not some dead, naïve human who would’ve never understood Akira’s potential, his worth.

Akira growled right by his ear and pinched his wings harder. “Why can’t I say her name? Are you jealous of a human?” 

“Ah! N – Hnn!” 

Akira’s became increasingly dark. “Jealous that I spent more time with her?” 

“Ak-Akira! S – “ 

“Jealous that I cared about her?” 

“- I – Ah!” 

Akira lost control and sank his teeth into Ryo’s left hipbone. 

Ryo’s screamed Akira’s name and his back arched so hard he rose off the ground. Akira growled and pushed him back down, moaning against Ryo’s flesh as he sunk his teeth deeper. He heard Ryo whimper and he could feel the vibrations in his teeth. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. 

But he forced his teeth out and Ryo went limp beneath him, his body shaking. However, Akira didn’t stop there. 

He moved a couple inches upward and bit down again.

Ryo’s screamed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “Akiraaa!” 

He was being driven mad by Akira’s teeth as they sunk into his flesh, claiming him, marking him, sending endorphins into his blood and through his body. His blue eyes gleamed with tears and his heart pounded in his ears. Akira’s hands were so hot, his teeth so sharp. He had never felt so high in his entire life. 

Akira bit him again, and again, making Ryo scream and thrash and cry out in pleasure. He kept Ryo in place with one hand, pressing down his heaving chest, and his other behind Ryo’s back. He massaged the base of Ryo wings as he continued to bite down on new, unbroken skin. 

Tears seeped from Ryo’s eyes and he babbled an incoherent mass of words. “Ahhh! Akira! – Please! I – I can’t – Akkiiraa!” 

Ryo felt weightless in Akira’ hands, and his whole body shook at the sheer sensitivity of his broken, bleeding flesh. His arms were wrapped around Akira’s neck and he attempted to quiet his moans. 

Akira growled against Ryo’s broken skin and lapped at the blood dripping down his pale waist. He could feel Ryo’s thighs wrap themselves tighter around his waist and he had the powerful urge to spread Ryo out before him and bury himself deep within his gorgeous body. 

But Akira needed more. 

He needed to hear that Ryo cared, that there was more to what was happening than sheer lust and instincts. Memories flashes behind his eyes, memories of what is was like before he became Devilman. Of their friendship, of their past together. 

Ryo had always been important to him. 

Akira remembered all the times Ryo had hurt people, all the times he became violent and cruel and heartless. He remembered how Ryo smiled in the face of danger, how he never backed down, how he laughed in joy at the sight of blood and destruction. 

Akira remembered how he had never stayed angry at Ryo for injuring multiple innocent teens at Sabbath, how he never lingered on how Ryo had wanted to kill Miki, how he never stayed upset at Ryo for his violent tendencies. 

For the first time ever, Akira wondered why. 

He pondered it as he lapped at Ryo’s waist and massaged the base of his wings. He pondered it as he grinded against Ryo’s hips and nipped his neck. He wondered it as he wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist and kissed him, cupping his gorgeous face between his hands. 

He had always found Ryo beautiful. He had always admired his perfect, clear skin and his shiny, soft hair. He had always appreciated Ryo’s intelligence and his wit. He had always found Ryo’s attitude and mannerisms charming and likable. 

But he had never equaled it to attraction. He had never thought to. 

Because Ryo was Ryo.

His family. His best friend. 

His home, Akira though as he kissed Ryo deeply, loving his skin, his panting chest, his moans, his crystal blue eyes, his hair, his horrible insatiable desire for blood and violence – 

Oh shit, thought Akira, his eyes snapping open. 

How long had he been in love with Ryo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so, so sorry for the super late update! School became a nightmare and I didn't have any time to write, not to mention a personal loss happened last week, so my life has been quite hectic! I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I hope to make it up to ya'll the next time I update! Till then, I hope you are stay safe and sound :)


	4. What Have You Done To Me?

Akira’s wide eyes quickly softened in painful, horrible grief. 

He loved Ryo… He was in love with Ryo. 

Oh God, how had he not seen it before? 

For years he had been in love with his best friend, never understanding his own feelings. He’d gone so long pretending that all he wanted was friendship, that there was nothing more than platonic love between them. 

How had he been so stupid, so blind? 

Akira’s throat tightened, and he froze. He had to force his hands to stop roaming over Ryo’s glowing, perfect skin. It took immense self-control to pull away from the blonde, keeping their skin at a distance. At the back of his mind he could hear Ryo’s small sound of protest, but Akira kept still.

He was too preoccupied with grief, with bone-deep regret. His eyes glazed over as he vividly imagined what it would’ve been like if he’d realized his love for Ryo earlier, how things would’ve turned out. How things could’ve changed. 

He imagined what it would’ve been like to sputter and blush upon asking Ryo on a date and the utterly ecstatic expression he would’ve had if Ryo said yes. He imagined going out to restaurants, kissing and napping together on Ryo’s couch, holding hands in public and sharing an apartment. He imagined growing into adults together, figuring life out one step at a time. He imagined buying a house together, getting married, sharing themselves in ways only they could do with each other. 

He imagined sleeping in on Sundays and going to the park. He imagined getting a dog and possibly adopting kids. He imagined having a family of his own, having children to love and be there for. He imagined learning from his parent’s mistakes, leaning how to be a good husband, a good father, a good person… 

He imagined an entire lifetime. 

One he’d never have. 

Tears flooded his dark eyes at the painful truth. There was nothing he could do, no battle he could fight, no odds he could beat, no demons he could kill, that could fix their situation. No amount of blood, no amount of fury or anger could change what happened. 

Akira loved Ryo unconditionally, and was now paying the price. 

He tried to hold back a sob, his shoulders shuttering with emotion. A single tear was suspended from his eyelashes and fell onto Ryo’s pale cheek. The blonde flinched underneath him and hesitantly opened his bright-blue eyes. 

Ryo’s gaze immediately landed on Akira’s devastated expression and he forced himself to breath, to stay calm despite the painful emotions burning in his chest. He felt nauseous and his confidence faded faster than he could recover it. He moved to push Akira closer, to comfort him, but faltered. 

Was he selfish for wanting Akira to himself? Yes. But was he selfish for stealing him from the world? For sparing him? He had wanted Akira to be here, with him, alive and breathing, but was it selfish if all it did was make him cry, make him unhappy, make him grieve? 

Ryo bit his lip and gathered his nerves. He had the burning, aching desire to console Akira, to hold him and whisper sweet words in his ear. It was overwhelming, and it ultimately motivated him to reach out and cup Akira’s face in his hands. He wiped away at the tears streaming down his handsome face, wishing he could make them stop. 

Ryo spoke, his voice hollow and soft. “Why must you always cry, Akira? Do I make you so miserable?” 

Ryo put effort into hiding the vulnerability from his voice. Was he repulsive? Was he unappealing? He knew they were compatible in almost every way, but was it not enough? Did Akira regret their bond, their connection? Ryo dreaded the thought of Akira leaving and never coming back just to hurt him. It would be the perfect revenge, the perfect retribution. 

Akira hiccupped, his throat tight with anguish. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Ryo’s chest. The blonde’s breastbone was solid against his forehead and the sound of Ryo’s beating heart rang in his ears. The beats were even and calm, and it was the most soothing sound he could imagine. It reminded Akira of the ocean, of steady, lapping waves. It reminded him of rain, of the steady sound of water hitting the pavement. It reminded him of music, of the old, slow songs that played in coffee shops. 

It was odd how Ryo could effortlessly replace what had previously seemed impossible to imitate and impossible to live without. 

Below him, Ryo was at a lost for what to do. He wanted to touch Akira and tangle their limbs together in a tight embrace. He wanted to kiss his cheeks and press their bodies tight against one another. He wanted to be the center of Akira’s world, but how could he do that if all he ever did was make him miserable? 

After a moment, Ryo decided to let his instincts take control and drove his hands forward until they landed in Akira’s soft hair. For the first time, he realized that it hadn’t changed despite Akira merging with Amon. It was still thick and wavy, shining in the light of Ryo’s pale skin. Slowly, his worries melted away as he ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair and he found that Akira’s position on his chest gave him perfect access to his dark locks, but soon enough another sob broke free from Akira’s throat. 

Ryo immediately retracted his hands from Akira’s hair. “Is my touch that abhorrent?” He asked, refusing to sound vulnerable or hurt by Akira’s rejection. 

Ryo’s touch made Akira want to sink his claws into the blonde’s flesh and hold him as close as possible. He wanted to experience every bit of affection Ryo was willing to offer. A deeper part of his being ached with the need for love, for reciprocation. 

But he wanted more than that, needed more than that. He wanted more than flesh, more than savage, animalistic intimacy. 

Akira shook his head, tears pooling in the space between Ryo’s breasts. “It’s not enough,” he said, barely able to speak. 

He wanted so much more for them. He wanted vacations, dates, lunch-ins, holidays, and everything in between. He wanted Halloween parties and awkward dinner conversations. He wanted stormy nights and dumb pillow talk. He wanted a place for them in the world… 

A world that was now gone. 

Ryo found himself unable to look at Akira, at his devastated expression. He instead looked at the dark, ashy sky above them and spoke, forcing every bit of emotion from his voice. “Ah, I see. I suppose it was foolish of me to ever assume that I’d be enough – “ 

Akira hiccupped against Ryo’s chest and brokenly said, “I love you so much.” 

Ryo froze. 

Blue eyes widened, and his heart sped in his chest. 

Ryo was sure he’d heard wrong. Utterly convinced. Those words weren’t real, didn’t exist, and had never flown past Akira’s lips. But he couldn’t deny how his skin had heated, how his face had flushed, how his entire body went into panic mode, telling him to run, to fly away, to do anything. He couldn’t deny the tears that threatened to invade his sapphire eyes. 

Ryo couldn’t speak and kept his gaze towards the sky. He didn’t look at Akira. He couldn’t. 

Akira spoke again, his voice heart-broken. “I want more for you, for us.” 

His lips moved against Ryo’s skin, making the blonde shutter. Another one of Akira’s hands roamed to the bite marks along Ryo’s hip, feeling the deep indents left in his flesh. 

Ryo bit his lip and kept himself from squirming as his hip was caressed. His body was telling him to move closer, to tempt Akira to bite him again, and again, and again till all he could think of was the brunette. His bruised neck throbbed at the very thought. 

Akira kissed the area between Ryo’s breasts and continued. “I want a home, a community, a world worth exploring,” his voice grew more and more anguished with every word, “I want to go on walks and travel to different cities. I want to learn and grow with you. I want a solid future, a happy one.” 

Ryo flinched when more tears fell onto his chest and he forced his gaze to remain on the sky. He listened with wide, disbelieving eyes as Akira continued. 

“I want – “ Akira sobbed. “I want kids, and a family, and a life with you. I want more than empty space and an army of demons.” 

Ryo’s eyes were full of horror. “I – I…” He swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. 

All those things were gone, Ryo knew. All because of him, all because he wanted to defeat God, all because he felt that the world was his. 

Akira’s eyelashes fluttered against Ryo’s skin. “I love you – I love you so much.” 

Ryo’s blood ran cold, and he clenched his teeth. He forced himself to speak, but his voice was uncharacteristically soft. “You don’t regret bonding with me?” 

Akira’s fingers caressed the bite marks along Ryo’s hip. His touch was soft and loving, and after a moment he said, “I don’t regret it.” 

Ryo throat felt tight. “You’ll hate me eventually. You’ll never forgive me for what I’ve done.” 

“I won’t ever agree with what you did,” said Akira. “But I can see myself looking past it, I can see myself loving you despite it. I do now.” 

If Ryo were to gaze into Akira’s eyes, he would’ve seen that they were full of love and devotion. He would’ve seen the look of true adoration on his face, of true  
compassion. If he looked at Akira his doubts would've instantly receeded. 

But he didn’t. Ryo wouldn’t admit it, but he was afraid. 

Slowly, Akira brought their hands together and caressed Ryo’s cold, thin fingers. Every bit of the blonde’s body was elegant, utterly divine. Akira couldn’t help but think that Ryo’s body was carved from crystal by the way it shone when exposed to any amount of light. 

Their palms were flush against one another and Akira’s natural warmth countered Ryo’s natural chill. Their fingers laced together, and a feeling of rightness settled in both their bodies, making them feel completely intertwined despite moving only a few inches closer. 

Akira whispered softly, his eyes burning red with passion, “I love you unconditionally.” His voice was pained, as if it hurt to speak such true, powerful words. 

A flush spread across Ryo’s skin at the sentiment. 

What Akira was saying… what he was offering was better than anything God had ever promised. It meant that he wouldn’t be abandoned, that he wouldn’t be left behind, or thrown away, or despised. It meant that he would always have a place in the world; by Akira’s side. 

Akira watched as a red tint slowly spread across Ryo’s face and chest. Akira continued. “I never thought about how much you truly meant to me. I never attempted to put any true definition on it before. If only – “ 

Ryo finally spoke, but he didn’t dare break apart their hands. They both needed the physical connection, it was an anchor keeping them both afloat. “I was never truly human, Akira. I never could’ve been.” 

“I loved you just as much then as I do now,” promised Akira. He kissed the back of Ryo’s hand, the pale skin like freshly fallen snow against his lips. 

“Stop saying that.” 

“No.” 

Ryo’s expression flashed with fear and denial. “Akira – “ 

Before he could stop himself, Akira draped himself along Ryo’s front and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s perfect waist. His built chest pressed against Ryo’s breasts and it was the epitome of bliss. Akira kissed Ryo’s collar bone, forcing himself to keep away from the bite mark on the blonde’s long, elegant neck. The heat of Akira’s skin sank into Ryo’s flesh. It was soothing, similar to the sensation of stepping into a hot tub. The blonde would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Akira’s warmth, his heat that was so similar to his passion, his strength, and his intensity. 

Akira spoke against Ryo’s skin, his breath barely hitting the red, sensitive bite mark on his neck. “I love you, Ryo.” Ryo stiffened underneath him, his sapphire eyes brimming with stubborn tears as Akira continued. “I loved you the day on the dock, I loved you at Sabbath, I love you as devil man, and I love you as Satan.” 

Akira was overwhelmed with emotion, feeling as if he’d be crushed under their weight. “I – I can’t help it. I love you, Ryo.” 

Ryo looked away, blinking rapidly. “I can’t give you what you want.”

Akira’s heart broke at the emptiness in Ryo’s voice. He was willing to grasp at straws, at anything. “None of it? None of it at all?” 

Ryo stopped then, his breath halted. 

Hope lit itself in Akira’s chest at the blonde’s sudden stillness. “Ryo, please – “ 

“You’ll reject me, like God did,” said Ryo, his voice suddenly cold. 

His heavenly face was set, his pinks lips unsmiling. His blue eyes were steady and his cheeks pale of any color. He was still staring at the sky, still refusing to look at Akira. 

“I have never abandoned you,” said Akira, full of conviction.

“You hate me,” insisted Ryo. 

“I’ve never been able to stay mad at you,” countered Akira. 

Ryo’s voice grew more desperate. “You don’t love me.” 

Akira refused to tolerate Ryo’s coldness and hoisted himself over the blonde. Akira’s face took place of where the sky once was, and Ryo had no choice but to gaze into his eyes. Within the swirling brown mass was affection, so much that Ryo feared he could very well drown in its depths. There was passion and strength, and in equal parts, there was love. 

Ryo’s veins flooded with fear. 

“I loved you since the day we met,” Akira said passionately. 

Tears leaked from the corners of Ryo’s bright, blue eyes. “This is cruel.” 

Akira cupped Ryo’s face in his hands and searched within the depths of his sapphire eyes. He saw an ocean of fear and denial, but it diminished with each second, with every new touch that landed on the blonde’s beautiful, glowing skin. 

Akira leaned in close and whispered, “It’s what you deserve,” before kissing him. He pressed himself closer to Ryo until there wasn’t a single bit of space between their bodies. Their thighs pressed together along with their stomachs and chests. They could feel their hearts beating rapidly and it only fueled their need for physical contact. 

The blonde’s tear stained cheeks were smooth and free of imperfections. The soft body underneath him was everything Akira could possibly dream of. Ryo’s mouth moved passionately against his own, with a fever that bordered on desperate. 

Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and found himself kissing back despite the fear filling his lungs. His white wings twitched behind him, stimulated by their kiss. He moaned when Akira lapped at his mouth and ghosted his hands over his hips, grazing the bite marks. 

Akira already claimed him, already had him in his clutches. It was too late, Ryo knew. And he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

He knew he wanted Akira. He knew he wanted to be the center of the demon’s world, to be together forever, to never be alone. But there was always that void, that refusal to accept his needs, his desires, his true feelings. 

Because doing so would mean accepting that he needed other people. It would mean making himself vulnerable to pain, to suffering, to abandonment.  


Another tear escaped Ryo’s closed eyes and Akira instantly noticed. He stopped their kiss and his grip on the blonde’s waist tightened by a fraction. 

Akira searched Ryo’s beautiful eyes and pleaded. “What are you so afraid of?” 

He didn’t understand Ryo’s fear. Was he afraid of Akira? Did Ryo not trust him? Did he not want them to be together in the same way Akira wanted them to be?  


Akira realized that all those were real possibilities, and it terrified him. 

Ryo witnessed the doubt cross Akira’s features and instantly wanted to sooth it. The fault wasn’t with Akira, but Ryo didn’t want to accept that it was from him either. They both wanted to be with each other so badly – 

Ryo froze. 

Realization dawned upon the blonde, and it hit harder than anything he’d ever experienced. The energy seemed to drain from his body, seeping into the ground and into the air around him. His body went lax and his sapphire eyes glazed over in muted surprise. 

Ryo’s thoughts slowed to a stop and time itself seemed to cease. His voice was nothing more than a shell, expressing only a small fraction of his true horror. “It seems… that I have lost.” 

Ryo had somehow always known that Akira was meant to be his, meant to be by his side, his partner, his confidant, his lover. It was a knowledge he couldn’t explain or clearly define. He had always assumed that it came from his natural intuition, his ability to plan years into the future. But he’d been wrong. 

Akira was perfect in Ryo’s eyes. Had always been. He’d never been able to find fault in his dorky smiles, his naivety, his caring nature, his neuroticism, or his crying. He had never bothered to wonder why he’d met someone so likable or what the odds were that he’d become life-long friends with the first person he’d met on the cliff that fateful morning many years ago. 

He always assumed he’d been lucky. He’d always assumed it was a coincidence. He had always assumed. 

A dry laugh escaped Ryo’s lips and bitter tears flooded his eyes. “It appears that you really were made for me, Akira.” 

Akira frowned, concern clear on his face. “What are you saying?” 

Ryo tried to pull away, pain lining his features, but the grip on his waist kept him in place. He wanted to crawl away, he wanted to deny the reality of his defeat, of his unbecoming. For the first time in his life, he felt cornered, trapped, free of any options. 

Akira leaned in close, worry etched on his face. “Ryo, what’s wrong? Tell me, please.” 

“He beat me,” said Ryo, his voice hollow with defeat, “God beat me…” 

Akira searched the depths of Ryo’s blue eyes desperately. “What does that – “ 

“I can’t win…” 

Ryo’s eyes became hollow windows, revealing the devastation behind his words. 

For so long, Ryo had been fighting. He’d been planning, working day and night for his cause. He wanted the world, he wanted everything and had always, always been willing to do what it took to get it. Even as a human, even with his memories gone, he had climbed the social, economic, and intellectual latter and became powerful, an influencer. 

And yet, the entire time he had been sealing his own fate, doing exactly what God wanted. 

God had been willing to sacrifice the whole world, every man, woman, and child, every animal, every living thing, just to defeat him. All the suffering, all the pain and anguish was allowed and tolerated just so his Father could corner him and finally have him locked in a check-mate. Ryo’s heart beat rapidly in his chest when he realized it was already too late. 

He lost. 

He and Akira were bonded, their souls and hearts sealed together for all eternity. His neck and hips were bruised and sore from Akira’s teeth, and his very skin ached at the memory of what it felt like to have sharp incisors imbedded in his flesh, claiming him, marking him. 

The very act of bonding, the very act of tying himself to the one person he made sure to spare, sealed his fate, his defeat. 

Because now all he wanted was Akira. 

He wanted happiness and affection, he wanted to make sure they both enjoyed the many years ahead of them. But Akira didn’t want what he wanted, and he didn’t want what Akira wanted. 

They’d both have to sacrifice. 

Akira gave up his world. 

And Ryo would give up his war. 

The realization seared itself in Ryo’s brain, scalding him. He had never expected such a bold move from God, he had never expected so much mercy. 

Because losing didn’t feel like losing anymore. 

Warm hands cupped Ryo’s cheeks and tilted his head upward, exposing his teary eyes. Akira’s expression instantly softened, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Ryo, pulling him close. Ryo didn’t resist and straddled Akira’s waist with his thighs. 

Akira couldn’t help but let out a pleased sound when Ryo wrapped his legs around his waist and draped his arms over his shoulders. They found comfort in one another’s closeness, at how natural it felt. 

Ryo buried his head in the crook of Akira’s shoulder, tears coating his long eyelashes. Warm hands were caressing his sides and rubbed up and down his back, grazing the bases of his wings. Ryo shuttered at the sensation but otherwise let himself relax. 

Akira wanted to speak. He wanted to ask what was wrong and whisper loving, comforting words in the blonde’s ear, but at the same time didn’t want to break the peaceful silence that had fallen between them. 

The simple act of holding each other was heavenly. Akira couldn’t remember his bed ever being a fraction as comfortable as his current embrace with Ryo. Nothing could compare. 

A long moment passed before Ryo whispered, “I want those things too…” 

Immediately, Akira held his breath. “You mean – “ 

“The travelling, the future, the – “ Ryo swallowed hard, forcing himself to be truthful, “ – the kids. I want it all. With you.” 

They both felt each other’s hearts beat faster. 

Akira’s grip tightened at the painful knowledge that it was too late. “ I – “ 

“It’s not too late.” 

Akira froze. 

Ryo continued, his voice heavy. “You’d never be happy with a life of war, a life without your precious humans.” 

Akira felt more cold tears land on his skin. 

“You know who I am, Akira,” said Ryo. “You know I can’t be like them…” some venom made its way into his voice, “Like her.” 

Akira kept himself from flinching, completely aware of who Ryo was referring to. “I’m not asking you to be.” 

Ryo shook his head, his blonde hair tickling Akira’s neck. “I’ll never be human.” 

Akira ran his fingers through his partner’s blonde locks, deep in contemplation. “Neither will I. Not completely.” 

Ryo let out a small, amused huff. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Peaceful silence stretched between them once more. Akira kept his hands on Ryo’s hips, finding that they filled his palms perfectly. Meanwhile, Ryo’s arms were wrapped around Akira’s neck, bringing him great comfort. They suited each other perfectly, like two matching puzzle pieces. 

They were both full of sharp edges and dull corners, and yet where Ryo’s sharp edges began, Akira’s dull corners ended. They were two bombs that constantly defused each other. Fire and ice, the sun and the moon, earth and space. They differed in almost every way imaginable and yet every point of contact created something beautiful, something mesmerizing…

As if God himself had chosen them to be together. 

Which he did.


	5. What Have You Done To Me?

Ryo felt lighter than before, freer, more open. It was a new sensation, a new feeling, and it was far from unpleasant. It sizzled in his stomach as he and Akira continued to embrace. The brunette’s warmth ignited the feeling and it spread further, to the rest of his body. It eased the last bit of tension still thrumming under his skin. 

It took Ryo a moment, but he eventually recognized the sensation as hope. 

Unbeknownst to him, Akira was feeling the same emotion in equal measure. It pumped its way through his blood stream, increasing his desire for closeness. He hugged Ryo tighter and rested his head in the crook of the blonde’s pale collarbone. His heartbeat was steady and strong and acted like a metronome between them. 

It timed their breaths and they felt in sync to the very marrow in their bones. 

Akira nudged Ryo’s jaw with his head and asked, “How – “ He cleared his throat, “How is it not too late?” 

Ryo bit his lip as the sensitive skin of his neck was caressed by Akira’s hair and forced himself to ask, “Are you okay with waiting?”

Akira pulled back and stared into Ryo’s crystal blue eyes. “How long?” 

Ryo looked away. “A very long time.” 

Akira finally realized what the other meant and couldn’t hide the dread from his voice. “We’ll have to wait for the world to repair itself, won’t we?” 

Ryo nodded wordlessly, visibly disheartened. 

Akira swallowed hard, his jaw clenched. He looked out to the world around him, at the ashy, gray sky, at the broken chunks of rock, and the lava sea below them, and couldn’t imagine it repairing itself. It would take millions of years, if not longer. 

All that time… it would just be him and Ryo. 

How long would they rest upon the same stretch of broken Earth? How long would they lie in each other’s arms? How long till green grass spurted from the damaged soil? How long till fish swarmed the sea? How long till apes walked on land and stood on two feet? 

The very thought of waiting intimidated Akira and shook him to his very core.

He had no way of processing that much time. No way of imagining what it’d be like to finally step foot upon a familiar planet, one millions of years from now. 

Akira imagined the years void of modern day entertainment, of nature, of people, of plants and animals and was terrified. The world he knew was gone and would need time to fix itself. He’d have to wait millions of years to see another human again, to see them evolve and change and learn. 

Ryo sensed the unease rapidly overwhelming Akira and murmured in his ear, soft and low. “We can have the future you want, the people, the cities – “ Ryo grabbed one of Akira’s hands and steered it so that it was lying over his smooth, pale stomach, “ – the children. We just have to wait.” 

Akira’s pupils expanded, and his heart skipped a beat. He was enraptured by the single point of contact between his hand and Ryo’s stomach. His face became completely serious and he stared into Ryo’s eyes, pleading. “You mean – “ 

Ryo nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face. “Yes. It’s not done the conventional human way, but we can do it.” 

“How,” asked Akira, hope burning in his eyes. 

Ryo’s heart sped at the expression on the demon’s face. He didn’t have a single doubt of Akira’s sincerity, of his desire for stability, for a family. He knew Akira was always happiest when making other’s happy and he knew the habit would only get stronger in the future. 

The demon had always protected, cheered up, and supported the ones he loved without aid. He thrived when feeling like a part of a family and Ryo knew, from the deepest pit of his being, that he’d be a great father. 

But they’d have to wait. 

“It takes time,” Ryo explained, “and can only be created by years upon years of a stable bond. Pieces of our souls will meld completely and will separate. It will form inside my womb and create a child.” Ryo caressed his face lovingly. “It will be completely ours.”

“I want them to live in a civilized world, a developed world,” blurted Akira, worry etched on his face. 

He remembered all the barbaric things he’d learned in history books. He remembered the witch hunts, the wife burning, the wars, the senseless murder. He remembered learning about ramped death and disease, of unwarranted cruelty. 

He seethed at the thought of their child being at the mercy of anything so horrible. 

Ryo couldn’t help but be charmed by the worry in Akira’s eyes, but knew it was illogical. However, he feared the demon’s ideals were off the mark. 

“They won’t be human,” said Ryo, his blue eyes proud but cautious. 

Akira caressed Ryo’s face, his eyes alight with nothing but love and compassion. “They don’t have to be like me, or you. They just have to be happy, they just have to have options,” insisted Akira. 

Ryo nodded in agreement, but still said, “They won’t live like humans.” Ryo’s eyes darkened as he continued. “They’ll be different, they’ll be better. They won’t live among them, Akira. They’d live above them.” 

Akira’s eyes burned with intensity and he crowded even closer to the blonde. There was a sharp, brutal edge to his voice. “We’ll carve them a place in the world, no matter what it takes.” 

A pleased flush spread across Ryo’s body, giving his skin a nice red tint. He bit his lip to keep himself from baring his neck in an attempt to entice Akira once more. The brunette’s words were enough to make heat pool in his abdomen. 

But that didn’t matter now. He and Akira had to talk seriously. 

Ryo smiled at Akira, his eyes alight. “That sounds more than agreeable to me, Akira.” 

Akira’s eyes darkened, and he pressed their foreheads together. “I love it when you say my name.” 

Ryo pushed himself closer to Akira, his breasts flush against the brunet’s chiseled chest. The hands on his hips tightened and Ryo was pleased by the reaction his close proximity caused. “I’m willing to wait for a better future. I’ve done it before,” he said. 

Akira ran his fingers through Ryo’s golden locks, gazing lovingly at his features. “But this time, you’ll have me.” His dark eyes lidded with passion. “You’ll always have me.” 

Akira touched the bite marks on Ryo’s hips and smiled when the blonde let out a shaky breath. Each mark was sensitive, and the demon was sure he’d never allow the blonde’s skin to go completely unmarked for as long as he lived. He enjoyed it too much and knew Ryo did as well. 

He could feel their spirits mingle, their souls touch. It was an amazing feeling that fueled more affection, more care and love from the both of them. It was intoxicating. 

“How long do you think it will take the Earth to heal this time,” asked Akira. 

“Shorter than before,” answered Ryo, wrapping his arms tighter around the demon’s neck. 

Akira tilted his head, curious. “Why do you think that?” 

Ryo looked out to the sky, imagining his Father looking down at them. “Because God no longer has to worry about me. He had no reason to stall, no reason to not speed up the process by at least a couple thousand years.” 

Akira swallowed hard, his heart speeding at the thought of the wait ahead of them. Ryo could feel the tension flooding back into the brunet’s body and was quick to soothe it. He pressed their foreheads together and spoke lowly. 

“Think of what we’re waiting for,” he whispered, his blue eyes shining brilliantly. “You’ll have everything, we’ll have everything.” 

Ryo grabbed Akira’s warm hands and hovered them over his hips and thighs. He let them cup his breasts and ghosts over his collar bone. The demon was enchanted by every moment of it, and Ryo leaned in close to say, “We’ll have seemingly forever to know one another.” 

Akira’s eyes darkened in pleasure at the thought. 

Ryo continued. “Everyday you can have me.” He brought the demon’s hands to his face and ghosted them over his jaw and cheekbones. “I’ll tell you about heaven,” he whispered, “I’ll tell you about God, about thing you’d never imagine.” 

Akira’s chest began to rumble as Ryo continued. 

“I’ll tell you about Earth,” the blonde said, his voice soft and velvety smooth. “I’ll reveal secrets to you historians only wish they could know. I’ll tell you about space, about demons, about angels… about me.” 

Ryo’s eyes lidded and became impossibly bright. “I’ll tell you about me,” he whispered. 

“God, I love you,” Akira gushed before sealing Ryo’s lips in a kiss. 

The blonde melted against his chest and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips. His hands shook with delight as Akira kissed his neck, lapping at the blood remaining. 

“I’d wait a billion years if I had to,” said Akira, burying himself in Ryo’s collar bone. “A future with you is worth waiting for.” 

Ryo let out a shaky breath, accepting that he was finally not alone. Yes, a long time spanned ahead of them, but this time he had warm arms to sleep in, warm hands to hold, kind words to find comfort in. They’d have each other. 

Akira caressed Ryo’s waist and whispered, “I know this isn’t perfect…” 

Ryo let out a peaceful sigh, resting against the solid mass of the demon’s chest. He waited for Akira to continue. 

“… we aren’t perfect,” the brunet said, “But I think we can make it there, one day.” 

Akira’s eyes sparkled with hope and he brought their hands together. Their fingers intertwined, and they could feel each other’s heartbeat’s in their fingertips. 

They were in sync. 

Ryo looked up into Akira’s eyes and imagined all that they could have together. His heart went alight at all the possibilities. He smiled and said, “I think so too.” 

* 

The first couple years were the hardest. 

Akira still had grief on his shoulders, weighing him down and causing stray tears to leak from the corner of his eyes as he and Ryo talked, slept, or did anything at all. At first, it irked the blonde, who took it as a sign of regret, but over time he learned it was normal. 

Because Ryo cried to, though it was never in the same fashion as Akira. 

The blonde’s tears were hot and angry. They were accompanied by rage at his Father, at God. He was angry that he lost, that he was defeated. He was angry at heaven, at humans, at everyone. Everyone but Akira. 

When Akira cried, Ryo would drape himself along the demon’s front and hold him close. He’d rub Akira’s back and let himself be crushed against his chest. The brunet’s tears were sad and anguished. He cried over his family, over Earth, over the world he once knew. He cried over his parents, over his friends, and he’d sob at what he’d seen. 

Sometimes he’d murmur about what he saw as the world was ending. He talked about fire and severed body parts. Ryo knew he was talking about Miki but didn’t let it slip. He let Akira talk and he never interrupted. When his crying spells were over, Ryo would kiss his cheeks and intertwine their fingers. He’d let Akira fall asleep with his head in Ryo’s lap, like they did when they were kids. 

But when Ryo cried, Akira held him close and kissed anywhere he could. He’d wipe the blonde’s tears away and murmur comforting words in his ear. He’d hold his hand as Ryo cursed at the sky, sneering at the God he knew was watching. The blonde’s tears were always short lived, but Akira didn’t treat them as such. The demon would make a show of lavishing Ryo with love and affection. He would kiss away Ryo’s sharp words and run his hands through the blonde locks he loved so much. 

Sometimes, they’d find themselves crying together, sharing their grief. They’d hold each other and offer comfort in the form of words, touches, or peaceful silence. 

They both made sacrifices, ones they previously hadn’t been sure they’d be able to handle and were getting through it a day at a time. 

Eventually, Ryo and Akira were forced to move from Earth and onto a nearby piece of space debris. The planet had become too volatile and the volcanic ash was too much to deal with. Akira was reluctant to depart with Earth but knew better than to stay. 

He knew he had to get used to the many changes that went along with time, and as such, settled on the space rock with Ryo. Akira was already used to not breathing from the nuclear fallout on Earth and had no physical problem with the transition into space. 

Sometimes, Akira wondered what happened to Miki’s head, but never pondered on it too long. It hurt too much, and he couldn’t help but think Ryo hurtled her head off the side of the cliff one night while he was sleeping. He wanted to be angry about it, but knew that if the scenario was flipped, he probably would’ve done the same thing on instinct alone. 

With every passing second their bond grew stronger. It felt like their souls were melding, healing each other slowly. Meanwhile, Akira never stopped loving the curve of Ryo’s lips, or the soft texture of his skin. He never stopped loving his breasts or his thighs, he never stopped loving his pure white wings and sapphire eyes. He never stopped appreciating every point of contact and their connection. 

Ryo made it very apparent that he felt the same. The blonde would repeatedly run his hands over the marks littering his neck and sides. His cheeks would flush when they’d get close to healing and Akira knew he was imagining the next time he’d sink his teeth into his pale, perfect flesh. 

Ryo never went without marks on his skin, ones indicating their connection, their bond. Akira feared the blonde would tire of it after some time, but he never did. In fact, he only grew to want them more, which was a delight. 

Ryo stayed true to his word and told Akira about heaven. He told the brunet of its inhabitants, of how it was beyond the physical realm in every way. He spoke for hours on memories of his childhood with God, before it all went wrong. 

Akira never failed to notice the hints of pain in Ryo’s voice when he spoke, but it was often drowned out by anger and resentment. One day he’d know the whole story, but for now he absorbed the parts he was able to hear. 

Soon after, their sleeping schedule started to change. 

Every night they’d sleep in each other’s arms but soon enough they’d wake up with days seemingly past. What used to be only twelve hour sleeping patters turned into twenty-four, then thirty-six, and more. It was confusing, but it certainly helped the time fly by faster. 

Ryo explained that it was natural. 

“With nothing to do, we’ll start to sleep more and doing less. Our bodies are going into a form of hibernation.” 

Akira frowned in concern. “Isn’t that dangerous? What if something happens? What if – “ 

“Then we’ll deal with it,” Ryo said calmly. 

Akira couldn’t argue with that logic, but he was still worried. “Won’t it affect our bond? Our connection?” 

Ryo smiled, charmed at the brunet’s priorities, which were also his own. “No, it won’t suffer. As long as we’re together, it’ll continue to strengthen.” 

It was true. It seemed every time they woke up in each other’s arms they felt closer. Not to mention, they slept so long that every time they woke Ryo’s marks would be healed, thus inciting another session of Akira’s possessive need to stake his claim. All of which Ryo enjoyed. 

Until finally… 

Ryo gazed down at the planet and squinted. He reached out and touched Akira’s hand, getting his attention. 

“Hmm?” Akira hummed, nuzzling closer to the blonde’s neck. 

“I think life’s started.” 

Akira was instantly alert. 

They traveled down to the planet together and it was still similar to what it was like last time. The temperature of the Earth was still too high, the sky was closer to a gray color than blue, and the air was still dirty with toxins, but it was healing. 

The entire planet was no longer a glowing red ball of lava and destruction. The planet was cooling, some places more than others, which lead to the first patches of life. He and Ryo had stared at it for hours despite its boring appearance. 

It was simple life, but life nonetheless. 

Later, they returned to space and talked. They held each other close, like always, but it felt new almost. Hope was thrumming between them and it was intoxicating. 

“Life develops quickly,” said Ryo. “Soon, there will be grass and trees and shrubbery.” 

Akira let out a laugh, delight plain across his features. “I can’t wait.” 

Ryo caressed Akira’s face. “Your precious humans will arrive soon enough,” he whispered. 

Akira shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist. 

The blonde frowned in confusion. “Not eager to have them back?” 

“I am,” Akira said, a sad tint in his eyes, but they quickly brightened. “But I have other priorities in mind.” 

Akira’s hands ghosted over Ryo’s flat, pale stomach. There was no indication of any swelling, which was good. Neither of them wanted to start a family before complex life began on Earth. However, it was still a topic heavy on their minds. 

At this point, many millennia had passed. By human standards, he should’ve died thousands of years ago. Akira was no longer a child, mentally, physically, or otherwise. His Devilman form changed subtly over the years. He grew taller, more muscular, but other than that he looked the same. 

But that didn’t change his aching desire for a family. 

Cold hands cupped Akira’s face, and upon opening his eyes he was met with Ryo’s flushed features. The blonde rested his hands above Akira’s, which were still over his pale stomach. 

“It’ll happen,” Ryo promised. 

“I know,” Akira whispered, his voice melancholy. 

“We just have to wait.” 

Akira smiled, his dark eyes alight with hope. “I’ll wait however long it takes.” 

Ryo glanced back at the Earth, a thoughtful expression on his heavenly face. “As much as I loath to admit it, God’s creatures work fast. They’re good at dying, but equally good at multiplying.” 

Akira chuckled against Ryo’s collar bone. “You’re one of his creatures too.” 

Ryo ran his fingers through Akira’s dark hair. “Don’t remind me.” 

Eventually, life spread farther, till it made up a visible chunk of the planet. Often, Ryo and Akira would hold hands, watching the Earth and the small green spot they could see from space. They slept for weeks at a time and woke up enough to chart progress. 

Akira was still just as in love with Ryo as he was the day they bonded, if not more. He fell in love with Ryo’s knowledge, his story telling, his past, and his present. He loved every part of Ryo, even the parts he didn’t love before. 

His devotion only grew stronger with the years. In the past, his alliance was to humans, but now things were different. The planet he knew was gone, and the people with it. His future lied with Ryo, and he understood that the blonde’s happiness was his own. 

What they did with their new life would mean everything. 

“I love all of you, you know.” Akira said suddenly. 

Ryo rolled his eyes. “Of course.” 

“I mean it.” 

“I know,” Ryo said with a smirk. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at Akira’s face. Ryo’s blue eyes lit with curiosity. “What’s this about?” 

“I just, I wanted you to know.” Akira gazed at the Earth, specifically at the green spot that was growing larger by the day. “Before, I cared more about humans than I did you – “ 

“They were all you knew, Akira,” Ryo reasoned. 

“I know,” placated Akira. “Just wait.” 

He took a deep breath. “Before, when we were first bonded, I realized I loved you. I realized I had for years and never acted on it or took the time to understand my own feelings. I obsessed over how much I missed, over what could’ve been. If I’d realized my love for you earlier, if I’d acted on it sooner – “ 

“ – Akira – “ 

“I thought about the life we could’ve lived. I thought about the dates we could’ve had, the nights we could’ve spent together, the – “ 

Ryo leaped forward and captured Akira’s lips in a searing kiss. Immediately, the blonde’s waist was enveloped by warm hands and he was crushes against the brunet’s solid chest. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and moaned at the desperation with which he was kissed. The demon’s hands roamed over the expanse of his thighs and abdomen. Ryo shuttered when Akira caressed his back, grazing the base of his wings. 

“You’ve only grown more beautiful; did you know that?” Akira murmured lovingly against his lips.

“Of course,” Ryo teased, cupping Akira’s face. 

After a moment, the blonde’s face grew serious. Ryo gazed into Akira’s eyes, his face thoughtful and shining with ethereal beauty. “Akira, we’re not kids anymore.” 

The demon rubbed up and down Ryo’s sides soothingly. “I know.” 

“With all these years you’ve grown into the most handsome demon I’ve ever met.” Ryo pressed their foreheads together softly. “All those years ago you were a kid, I was a kid, and we didn’t know what we were doing, at least to an extent.” 

Ryo’s eyes flooded with confusion. “I destroyed everything, and you loved me despite it.” 

“I love you unconditionally,” said Akira in complete seriousness. 

“Yes. And in return I gave up my war.” 

Akira nudged Ryo’s jaw with his nose, getting better access to his neck. “It meant everything to you,” whispered Akira. “I know it did.” 

“I chose myself over your happiness,” said Ryo. 

“And I loved humans more than I loved you,” said Akira. 

Akira grip tightened on Ryo’s waist. “I would burn the world all over again if it meant protecting you.” 

Akira’s voice was deep and just bordering on a growl. His eyes shown red and his thumbs were caressing Ryo’s sides. “I would end the human race all over again to save you, to protect you, if it meant making you happy.” 

Ryo’s face heated at the intensity of Akira’s sentiment. He smiled, his blue eyes misting over. “I hurt you more than anyone possibly could. I stole your life and in return gave you my future.” 

Ryo’s eyes roamed over Akira’s handsome face. His features were matured and strong. He’d grown into a fine man. 

Ryo continued. “I was willing to throw away your happiness for my own, which only sealed our fates. My actions have forced you, us, to wait thousands of years, and more, for what I so casually destroyed. Akira, I will never care for humans, but I love you enough to love the human part of our children.” 

Ryo closed his eyes. “I hope they’re like you,” he whispered. 

Tears flooded Akira’s eyes at the sentiment and his throat tightened. He crushed Ryo against his chest and buried his nose in the blonde’s neck. 

Ryo steered Akira’s hands over his stomach. “We’ll have a family one day, I promise.” 

Akira believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, I am so so so sorry for the super late update. I suck, I know ;-; But I'mma make it up to ya'll by making an amazing last chapter!!! (which is to come)


	6. Chapter 6

In a large continent, one somewhat resembling Europe, a grand, stone church was filled to the brim with religious followers. Inside, pews were occupied by men, women, and children alike, all dressed in long, modest clothing. Each of them had their hands clasped together in prayer as the Priest recited holy texts. 

The windows of the church were made of stained, colored glass and they let in orange, red, blue, green, and yellow sunlight. The ceiling was high and decorated with paintings and art. The floor was made of smooth marble and there were multiple statues depicting their messiah. 

The sound of the Priest’s loud voice rang thought the room, filling the ears of each humble follower. “We can all find salvation by the rejection of sin, we can all pledge ourselves to holiness and – “ 

Suddenly, a loud moan was heard from above. 

“Akira…” said a voice, one that seemed to wrap around the entire building. The sound came from the attic, where no one had ventured the entire morning. 

All occupants of the church froze in terror. They all knew that name, they had all heard it as children and learned to fear it. Their holy books had endless passages on Akira, otherwise known as the Devil. And the voice they heard… 

Each of them began to panic and some fled the church. 

According to their religion, long ago, Akira betrayed God by stealing one of his angels and taking it for himself. The devil fled to Earth, where he then defiled the angel, making it unfit for heaven. So, the angel was cast out of its home, unable to go to heaven and stuck with the devil as company. 

The angel’s name was Ryo. 

People still reported seeing the duo all around the world. Akira was said to have the wings of a bat, eyes like fire, teeth like knives, and the strength of a thousand men. Ryo was supposedly beautiful, with pale skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and six wings. Anyone who saw them together noted their duality and contrast from one another. 

There was no way the angel was with the Devil willingly, everyone reasoned. 

As the sound of moans grew more and more frequent, people began fleeing the church, convinced that the devil was torturing the angel, Ryo. They prayed for their safety and pushed their children out the doors as fast as they could. Even the priest fled. 

And soon enough, the Church was empty… except for the two people embracing lovingly in the cold, dusty attic. Inside the triangular space, multiple windows let in golden, morning sunlight that reflected off Ryo’s skin, making him glow. 

Ryo moaned against Akira’s cheek, his face flushed a deep red. He was pinned to the floor, held down by the weight of the demon’s hips. His pale hands were splayed across Akira’s chest and they shook with anticipation. His chest heaved, and his blonde hair pooled around his head and shone brilliantly. 

Akira’s eyes were glowing a smoldering red and his breaths were hot and burning. He loomed over Ryo and struggled to control himself. He teeth ached with the desire to sink into the blonde’s skin. He buried his face into Ryo’s neck and growled directly into his ear. “Tell me again.”

Ryo’s back arched and he struggled to find words, his heart beating a mile a minute. “A – I’m – “ 

Akira crowded closer and licked at the blonde’s throat. He pinched the base of Ryo’s wings and received a beautiful, broken moan in return. The thighs underneath him were shaking and parted easily under his weight. 

Akira crushed Ryo to his chest, emotions raging in his chest, threatening to burst. “Tell me,” he begged, his voice a deep, animalistic timbre. 

Cold, thin fingers caressed his cheek and blue eyes met his own. Ryo smiled and whispered two words they’d both been waiting for endlessly. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

A cry of joy erupted from Akira’s throat and he kissed Ryo with tears burning in his eyes. He cupped the blonde’s face and poured as much love as he possible could into the action. A part of him wanted to cradle Ryo to his chest and carry them somewhere more beautiful, more open and free. 

Ryo often dragged him to churches to laugh at the sermons, finding it a source of comedy. Akira found some amusement in it as well, especially the tales surrounding them and their coupling. He often wondered how the humans would react if they were to learn that their stories were all wrong. 

He wondered what they’d think upon learning that their devil had once been a human, just like them, and that their fabled angel was really Satan, the one who betrayed God. 

Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, deepening the kiss. His heart was thundering in his ears, elated at the obvious joy on his lover’s face. Finally, after so many years, finally they were starting a family. 

Akira sobbed, smiling brilliantly. “I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.” 

Ryo closed his eyes. “What do you want to name it,” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Akira hiccupped, his throat tight. He nuzzled against Ryo neck and felt their souls twist and mingle. It was a feeling that couldn’t be properly described or duplicated. It was pure despite the fact that neither of them was sinless. It was something they would always share. 

Akira settled his hand over Ryo’s stomach. “I want their name to be Angel.” 

Ryo met Akira’s eyes and raised one of his perfect eyebrows. “I hope our current location isn’t affecting your judgement.” 

Akira let out a small laugh and kissed Ryo’s cheek. “It definitely is.” 

Ryo put their foreheads together and his expression grew serious. “It won’t be an angel,” he whispered. 

Akira gripped Ryo’s waist tighter, emphasizing the importance of his next words. “Not to humans, but it will be to me.” His eyes flooded with more tears and his voice broke. “It’s the greatest gift you could possibly give me.” 

Ryo caressed Akira’s face and wiped away his tears with loving hands. “I can’t think of a better father,” he said, his voice soft and gentle. 

“You think,” Akira asked, leaning in to Ryo’s touch. 

“I know.” 

It was true. Ryo had spent millions of years with Akira and knew his every habit, tick, and mannerism. He was kind, gentle, and giving, and yet fierce, passionate, and strong. He was protective, watchful, and loyal. 

Akira brought Ryo in for another kiss and murmured against his lips. “It took millions of years to find this moment.” 

Ryo pulled back, wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. 

Akira laughed joyfully, his eyes alight with vitality even after all their years. “And I don’t regret a second of it.” 

Ryo melted against Akira, agreeing with that sentiment to the deepest core of his being.

Everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss! Finally, this fic is done! I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt, but I felt that this ending was quite fitting. I meant this chapter as a kind of epilogue, where you get to see them at their happiest point. Their waiting finally came to an end, and they get to continue their lives with a child in tow. :) At first, I didn't intend for that to happen, but I felt that Akira would really want a kid and that Ryo would indulge him and find happiness in it as well.


End file.
